Something has gone wrong!
by Nagh
Summary: After a week in the Dursley's house Harry Potter finds Dumbledore and Sirius in his fire place. Something has gone wrong! Harry will have to face his enemy yet again. Will he live? And what are these wierd new powers. Waning some child abuse.
1. Going home and getting trapped

Something Has gone wrong

Something has gone wrong

It had only been a week since Harry Potter's return to the Durselys home after his 4th year at Hogwarts.

He woke up one morning still tired and drowsy, but he knew all to well that if he did not get down to the kitchen his uncle would make sure he'd paid for it. He still saw no point in sharing any time with the Durselys, but he had no choice. He walked into the kitchen and found his extremely fat uncle and cousin both hogging down bacon and biscuits. They were sitting around the TV set while Petunia was at the window spaying on the neighbors. After sitting down Harry started to pay attention to the TV set because he had nothing better to do.

On the TV a short bald reporter was saying, " There has been a series of explosions causing the deaths of 15 people. The people were found with no marks and apparently no cause of death. There is no medical explanation for there death; they appear to have died of shock. More on these disturbing news at 6 pm."Harry felt his insides freeze and his hands started to get sweaty. Harry started to wonder. (Out loud accidentally) "I am willing to bet that was because of Voldemort. I wonder why he killed the. How long before he comes after me here. I doubt the Durselys could possibly defend themselves much less me." He laughed coldly at the thought of Veron even considering defending Harry. He would probably hand him over to Voldemort. 

Loud scream interrupted his thoughts instantly. He turned rather quickly to find why his uncle had screamed. The look on his uncles face showed Harry was in for it. His uncle stated to yell at his splashing him with spit.

"What on earth are you talking about and who the hell is Voldermont? He better not come near my family!!"Harry quickly realized what the problem was he must have been thinking out loud. Harry was slowly backing away from Veron who looked murderous. Uncle Veron would not here of it he graved Harry's clothes preventing Harry from going any were.He quickly proceeded to slap Harry across the face with all his might. Harry was caught of guard and stumbled to the floor. Uncle Veron was visibly nervous and scared. In a very weak voice he told Harry to go to his room and stay there.

He slowly climbed up there stairs staring at the ground. He walked first into the bathroom to wash his face. The reflection of the mirror showed a nice size bruise forming over his left eye. 

Wanting to forget everything he lay on his bed hoping he could fall a sleep even nightmares would be better than being awake. He lay in his bed for a long time memories and thought ran though his head. Voldemort, Dumbledore, Sirius and his friends consumed most of his thought. Not hearing from them even once made it even worse. His thoughts once again were interrupted by a loud scream. But this time the shriek had come from Petunia. Harry sprang from his bed and ran down the stairs half expecting to find Voldemort and dead relatives.

But much to his surprise as he reached the living room he had not found Voldermont, but it was quite the opposite in his fire place sat Dumbledore next to Sirius. The look on there faces was a hard on to read. It was mix of worried ness and exhaustion.Sirius climbed out and helped Dumbledore out. 

Once out Dumbledore spoke to Harry " Harry could you be kind enough to escort us to your room please we need to talk.""Excuse us," he added to Uncle Veron.

Harry quietly took them to his room wondering what was going on. He really hoped nothing had happened to anyone of his friends. He led them in to his room where they made them selves at home. Dumbledore sat on his bed and Sirius at his desk. They where looking at him rather strangely. Harry could still not read Sirius' expressions but Dumbledore's wore concern.Harry suddenly realized they where looking at his bruise. Not wanting them to ask he his head to block it from view.

Sirius rouse shakily and grab Harry's head gently and said. "Harry, how did this happen?" Harry not quite sure whether to tell the truth or lie took his time to answer. He was not quite sure what to say so he put it simply. "Uncle Veron" was his only answer. Sirius trying to hide the rage that had built in side him bowed his head and was about to leave the room. No boubtedly to get Veron, but Dumbledore stopped him. "Sirius, we will deal with this later. (Giving Sirius a piercing look) Remember we came for other reasons." Dumbledore said as he put his hand on Sirius shoulder and sat him back down. "Has he hit you before?" Sirius asked Harry. Harry nodded no in reply fully knowing that was not true. He saw no point in telling them. For some reason he felt Dumbledore had not fully believed him.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Harry asked Dumbledore. "Why have you come here?"A cold shadow passed though Dumbledore's face as he of an answer. "Harry we have some bad news. As you probably know we put some protections on this house to keep you safe, but we have just found out that Voldemort has found a way pats them. Yours se the spell on this house was to keep you safe with the help of your love ones. It would work only if the people you share a house or travel with would love you enough to give there lives for you. But we can clearly see that is it not the case here." Harry all ways knew that he was not welcome there but he always though that deep down inside they loved him or at least cared a little."Great this was just great. No parents and now no family great" Harry's thoughts must have been showing on his face for Sirius came over and gave him a comforting huge.

Dumbledore continued to speak "Harry in light of these events and considering your safety I must insist you leave this house and go stay with Sirius." Harry was a happy as he had ever been. He would be going to live with his godfather, the closets to having a real father he would ever get.

However Dumbledore kept speaking"Harry this will not be safe either it will be safer but you will still be in danger. I believe that Voldemort will go after your friends and anyone close to you in order to get to you. So your friends Ron and Hermione and their families will be in hiding as well." Harry nodded to tell Dumbledore he understood what he was telling him.

Harry quickly got his stuff and headed for the living room where Dumbledore and Sirius would be waiting for him. As he was dragging his trunk down the stairs he hear uncle Veron and Sirius yelling.

"How dare you hit the boy?!!" Sirius was saying."I can hit the him when ever I please, his lives here. I do not see where you could possibly tell me what do!! You have not been around to take care of him as I have!!" Harry made a noise for them to notice he was in the room. 

Sirius picked up his trunk and heeded for the fireplace "To Hogwarts" and he was gone.Dumbledore quickly followed. Harry stayed behind to say goodbye to his uncle, aunt and cousin. They took no notice of him so he left.

He arrived at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was talking to Sirius when he came in they stopped. "Harry you will sleep in the same place as usual. Ron and Hermione will arrive tomorrow. When the have done so we will take care of the security of all you guys."

Harry said goodnight and heeded up to his dormitory. He got in his bed but not tired. He kept thinking that if anything happened to Ron or Hermione it would be his fault. After a few hours he finally feel asleep.

He did not stay sleeping very long. He heard a noise and he got up and looked around and saw Wormtail and Mr., Malfoy standing in front of him with there wands out. He quickly leapt for his wand on the dresser next it his bed. The moment he had it Wormtail said "Expelliarmus!" and his wand left his had and landed on Wormtail silver hand. Wormtail pocketed it. Harry tried to scream but could not he tried to run but his body would not move.

The grabbed Harry and took him out the window. Out side there was a flouting carpet witch the use to get to a castle. The castle was dark and creepy there where Dementors in the entrances and death eaters wearing masks inside.

When Harry saw Voldemort his scar was in pain. He was seated in a huge table where Voldemort started to speak to him. His eyes where red but seemed to have a hint of joy watching him try to move. "Harry do not bother the spell will ware of in a minute or so. So I spouse you are wondering why I have not killed you yet". It was exactly was he was thinking. "Well you see I really wanted to kill you after the embarrassment you made be pass when you got away. But I have come up with an even better idea. I will not kill you yet I want you to see al your love ones dye and they will! You see Harry I know Sirius will come looking for you; you can watch him dye first. But the one I hope will come to get you is Dumbledore and I assure you he will. No one can stand you _dying_! But keep in mind you will I will make sure that you do!" Voldemort laughed an evil laugh. Harry was so worried he did not want Sirius to dye. If Dumbledore came to look for him they would never have a chance to get Voldemort. What could he do he wished he could tell them to come look for him. To just let him dye. He could never forgive himself if people died because of him.

** **

**Back at Hogwarts**

Sirius was walking up the stairs with a tray filled with breakfast for Harry. When he reached the room he saw he was missing. He dropped the tray on the floor and ran to get Dumbledore fearing the worst. The problem was that this time it was the worst.

Sirius ran as fats as he could to Dumbledore's office. He opened the door and to his surprise sitting in front of Dumbledore was Lupin.Sirius did not even bother to say hi he had other things more important than a hi. 

Sirius wasted no time to tell Dumbledore that Harry was not in his room. Dumbledore looked at him with a horrible look before handing him a piece of parchment. He read.

_Harry Potter has been taken to Voldemort. Do not expect him to come home. He will be dead after Voldermont is done with him. _

_ _

_Wormtail _

Sirius heart skipped a beat; he thought he had fail as a godfather. He let him be taken to Voldemort. What will he be doing to Harry?Will he ever see Harry again? Hi thought where interrupted by Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder.

Automatically Sirius reacted. "We must go and get him. I have to bring him back! How could I let this happen!! Lupin at this stood, put his arm around Sirius and said. "Sirius that would be suicide."

I do not care!! He cannot be there on his own! I let this happen and I will fix it! Sirius screamed. But then changed his voice to soft voice hardly above a whisper "I have to, he is all I have." At this there was no way they could keep him from going for him. Apparently Dumbledore did not think it was a good idea either judging from the look on his face.

At the vary moment before anyone said another word Ron, Hermione and their families arrived.When they found out what had happened to Harry their reactions where: Mrs. Weasley cried, Hermione and Ron where determined to go after him, Fred and Gorge where so shocked they did not speak a word for hours.

They all gathered to have a meeting to find Harry, bring him home and stop Voldemort. Hagrid, The Weasleys(all of them), Lupin, Hermione, Professor McnGonagall and Dumbledore. As they all sat down most wondered if it were pointless would he already be dead?

**Back in Voldemort castle.**

** **

Harry sat in his cold metal cage thinking. 'I hope they do not come to find me. Will I ever get out?' The Dementors had been checking on him every half an hour. This made Harry extremely week and sad. He had to endure his mothers last moment over and over again.

Voldemort came earlier and talked to him "Harry so I guess they do not love you back home you have been here hours and no sign of Dumbledore or you godfather Sirius. Shame I so wanted to kill them in front of you!! He said all of this with hint of happiness in his voice. That did not last long "But I promise I _will_ killthem you _will_ see them die!!" 

Harry though of something and looked up at Voldemort "They will not come to get me you should just kill me now!"

Voldemort look bewildered "And why do you think the will not come to get you boy!! I am sure Dumbledore would not let the last of the Potters die. He does owe your family his life!!

Harry did not have a clue what he was talking about but he did not let it show. "They do not know where I am and there for will not come." Harry replied.

"Do you think I have not though about that!? We are hiding in the same place that I hid 14 years ago. Dumbledore will know where it is!"

And with that he left leaving Harry to his confused thoughts. He wanted to see al his friends, Dumbledore, Sirius, everybody he even wished to see Snape. But he did not want them to come; he did not want them to die. And what the hell did he mean, Dumbledore owed his life to his family.

**Back at Hogwarts**

** **

They had all gathered to discus what to do now. 

I say we all go and trample over everything in out way until we reach Harry!! Said Gorge.

"No none of the children should go." Replied Sirius looking very eager to get his godchild out.

" You can't tell us to stay. You need us!! We are all you have!!! Hagrid is gone to find his mother and you have not heard or seen Snape in a long time!" Said Hermione rising to her feet.

They finally after hours of arguing came up with a plan. Sirius would be the first to enter and try to find Harry. Dumbledore would go in and fight Voldemort once Harry was safely out. All the rest had jobs fighting Death Eaters or Dementors.

** **


	2. Getting ready

Something has gone wrong

Something has gone wrong

The next morning Fred, Gorge, Ron, Percy and Hermione woke up early ready for their training. MacGonagall would start the classes of easy transfiguration to help with the Death Eaters. Then after lunch Lupin would show them how fight Dementors and a few hexes that where bound to come in handy to get the Death Eaters.Latter in the day Sirius would show them some ways defend themselves. And finally Dumbledore would teach them a few ways of getting around with out being seen.

MacGonagall showed them ways to transfigurate regular things like branches and stones into distractions. Hermione did great at her first try. Percy did even better because he had already done it. Fred however kept getting burned when his branch blew up. At the end of the class everyone had it down well enough.

Lupin's class was a lot more dangerous. He showed them spells to make their opponent slow down. Other to put them in different restraints to keep them from using there magic.Some that made there opponent blind. By the end of there class they felt exhausted but they still had two more classes to go.

Sirius class was so different. You could tell he had not been a teacher; every time they would mess up he would look disappointed. Made them feel like they were failing Harry. They did their best and by the end of the class Sirius was actually very proud of them. They had learned how to put an invisible shield round them and how to block curses.

Dumbledore's class was very interesting. All of them where on there best behavior and tried to learn everything he said. He taught the to become invisible but this only lasted minutes jut enough time to get out or get in. Dumbledore's eyes would twinkle when they had done a good job and he had a comforting smile when they did not.

At dinner that night they where talking when Dumbledore stood and talked "I am very proud of everyone in this room. We have worked together and helped each other out. We have all learned from one an other, I want to thank all of you." He sat back down and Sirius rouse.

Sirius looked down and then looked at everyone in the room you could tell that he was not very good a speaking in public. "I also wanted to…to thank you. We are all that Harry has to help him. I know that some people here have known Harry longer but…." A crow flying through on of the open widows interrupted him.

His eyes where red and he was caring a latter. He flew to where Sirius was sitting. Sirius quickly read the untied it and read it to himself first.

Sirius,

I would have thought you would have loved your dear godchild more.You let me take him. It was so easy and fun. He will die in a few days. He will die crazy; the Dementors are working on him as we speak. It is quite amusing seeing the effect they have on him. I think he is enjoying the torture room quite a bit really he no longer screams in pain. Hi will die and the last thing he will hear is his mom cries before she died. And you can do nothing for him. How does that feel? 

Voldemort

Sirius looked at everyone with a haunted look. It was a mix of complete sadness and worry. 

"What does it say Sirius?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Sirius handed him the letter. His hand was shaking like mad. Dumbledore read it out loud for everyone to hear. Ron turned a pale green. Hermione cried silently and so did Ginny. Mr. Weasley hugged Mrs. Weasley.Lupin went and hugged Sirius who looked worse than any of them. 

Dumbledore look worried they had never seen him like that before. He said "Look I know this letter, well this letter tells us that he is still alive that is a very good sign." He did not look at the crowd he looked at the floor more like trying to convince him self instead of the crowd.

**Back in Voldemort's castle**

** **

Harry was sitting in his dark moldy cell. Everything was becoming more than he could bear. With the Dementors passing every half-hour he was becoming very week and depressed. He would not only hear his mothers and fathers final moments over and over he would now see and imagine things. He would picture Sirius lying on the floor surrounded by Dementors. Hermione and Ron being murdered by Voldemort. Lupin and the rest of his teacher mad at him for being responsible for so many deaths. He would constantly picture what happened in the third task and could not help but blame himself. He would constantly wonder why Dumbledore owed hi life to his family. The worst by far was seeing Dumbledore dead and everyone in the magical world blaming him.

He could not help but think these things they would just pop in his head. He soon feared he would not see the point in living anymore. He tried with all his last remaining strength to think of all the happy moments. Finding his godfather was innocent. Having two great friends and the list goes on. The problem was everything he thought had a bad side that the Dementors brought out. He would think in how much risk he would bring his friends if he ever saw them again. The torture room was no better

Slowly he was losing hope and Voldemort was not making things any better. No one would really expect his to. He would constantly pass by and mock him. He would blame him for the death that he would soon commit. But that was not what was hurting Harry. Harry had constant dreams about different plots to kill people. He could not help but wonder if he dreamed what Voldemort was thinking. 

Voldemort was killing Harry in the most awful way that existed. By taking away his hope and desire to live.

**At Hogwarts:**

** **

To everybody's surprise the note that Sirius had received did not put him down but make him more eager to find and help Harry.

One night as Ron and Hermione where taking a walk (they found they had trouble sleeping these days) they found Sirius sitting at the edge of the lake.He had his knees on his chest and his head leaning on them. The slowly walked up to him wondering what he was doing. Sirius turned and talked to them. The look in his face resembled the one he had when they first met him. Scary.

"Can't sleep either?" He asked them.

They nodded no. Ron spoke shortly after sitting down next to Sirius "We are too worried to sleep. Do you think Harry is okay?"

Sirius looked at the floor and Hermione sat down too. "I really hope so," he said with a shaky voice "I can not believe I let this happen I failed him as a godfather I was suppose to take care of him" Hi voice was monotonous.

"Sirius you can not blame yourself taking care of Harry is a big job. I mean everyone other wants to kill him or shake his hand. I am sure he would be disappointed if he saw you this way" Hermione said never looking at Sirius but looking at the floor.

"She is right. I mean if we have no hope how can we expect Harry to have any? Right? Ron said trying to make himself believe his own words.

"I know. I am just worried that is all. You all should be in bed we have a long day tomorrow. We need to get him sometime tomorrow or the day after school starts in a week and will complicate things if he is not out by then." Sirius said.

"Goodnight Sirius" and with that Hermione and Ron left and headed to bed.

At the same time as all of this Dumbledore and Lupin where talking in Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore, do you think we will be able to pull this off? Lupin was asking him.

"I sure hope so. Killing Voldemort will be a though job, but I more worried that there might not much of Harry left to rescue" Dumbledore said with a hit of sadness in his voice.

They continued their conversation until an owl flew in with a copy of the Daily Prophet.

**Massive Mungle Killing**

The have been a lot of riots in the Mungle world. Many killings have been reported and none apparently explainable to the Mungle community.

To the Magic world it is the killing are quite explainable. All the victims where killed by the unspeakable curses. 

Fudge is now considering taking measures to ensure that none of this will repeat it self. But for now the responsible for this gruesome act is unknown.

"Do you think this is the work of Voldemort and he fellow Death Eaters?" Lupin asked Dumbledore.

"I am sure of it Lupin. I just wonder how long it will take Fudge to notice it. I will be heading to bed soon if we plan to go tomorrow I and the rest of us will need all the sleep we can get. Goodnight" Lupin left the office and headed to bed tomorrow would be a long day.

In the guest room in Hogwarts where Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley where sleeping you could hear voices.

"Arthur do you think everything is going to go well tomorrow I am worried." Molly told her husband 

I really hope so. We will need to work together but I think it might work out." He said all of this in an inconvincible way as if he was not really sure he was right.

In the Dorm all of the Weasley boys Ginny and Hermione where vary quite. Even Fred and Gorge had failed to cheer up this crowd. In one corner were Bill and Charlie practicing come spells. Fred was having a game of chess with Ron. Hermione was apparently reading but her eyes did not move. Ginny was curled up in a corner talking to Gorge of nothing really. Percy seemed beyond words he just sat and stared.


	3. Feeling no fear

Something has gone wrong 8

**In Voldemort's castle:**

** **

Harry had been having a horrible dream. He was standing in a room filled with his most loved ones.Someone came storming in. It was Voldemort. He looked at Harry and laughed a horrible evil laugh. Then he said. "You can not change the inevitable. It is your fault they will die, you killed them remember that. Sirius and Dumbledore tried to speak but in no time Voldemort had killed them. He proceeded to kill Ron and Hermione. He could not stay to watch more, seconds latter he was awoken.

" HARRY, HARRY!! Wake up boy Voldemort wants to see you. Wormtail was screaming.Harry woke up with a horrible pale look on his face. Wormtail tried as hard as he could not to look at Harry. Harry figured he felt sorry for him. 

Seconds latter some Dementors came and grabbed him. He tried to stay awake. He had a horrible felling. He could hear his parents dying his mom screaming and Voldemort laughing. He could not take it anymore and passed out. 

When he awoke he was lying in a large circular room surrounded by Death Eaters and Voldemort."Harry, finally you decided to join us. I was so worried we might never get a chance to speak before I killed you. But apparently nobody loves you enough to look for you." He said with a wicked smile. The Death Eaters laughed.

"Harry, I just wanted to make sure you die completely lost in horrible memories. I am now thinking I may not have the pleasure in killing you. The way I see it you will want to kill your self after being responsible for all toughs' deaths. I can just see it now on the front page of the Daily Prophet"The famous Harry Potter responsible for the death of the best wizard of our times Dumbledore" I can just imagine how everyone will want to kill you. Everyone will remember you not as the defter of the Dark Lord but as the killer of the best wizard of our age Dumbledore." Voldemort said all of this with a look filled with excitement.

Harry was not going to let himself go down with out a fight even if Voldemort was right. He got up with all the strength he could master and spoke. Even if he was terrified and really week he managed to keep a calm voice. "What makes you think you can kill the most powerful wizard of our times? Killing Dumbledore will be a task even too hard for you, you the one who murdering is like a hobby."

Voldemort twitched at this pushed it aside. "Harry you have no respect for your superiors and I should teach you some manners before you die. It is of curse _my_fault you had no parents to it for you." Harry was so angry he could have exploded but he had no time. Seconds after Voldemort has spoken he stunned Harry. After he came back to a right mind Voldemort made him suffer using two of the unforgivable curses preferring to save the worst for last.

Harry was taken to his cell unconscious. Where we was left yet again with no food and horrible memories. And of course Dementors. 

**Back in Hogwarts:**

** **

Everyone was sitting around a large square table. Nobody had ever felt so nervous before. Today was the day they would fight and hopefully destroy Voldemort. Most were worried of what might happen. All looked a little pale with a tad of greenish color. 

Dumbledore looked at the crowd and decided to make a speech before they when out to the castle. "I know this will be a very hard mission to fulfill but I also know that we have the best people to do it. I must warn you that will not be an easy mission, you will all see things and hear things that will make your sick and sad. I cannot guarantee that Harry will be alive when we get there or that if he is we can get him out in time. I can also not guarantee your safe return home or that you will be hurt or injured. There is one thing I can guarantee and that is we are doing this for a right cause and I know that in the end we will prevail.".

Sirius walked out of the room. His head hung low and tears were visible in his eyes and he though to himself "It was my duty to protect him. I am the reason he is not here. If I only had taken better care of him maybe he would be here. If I only had listen to him about his nightmares. I knew he was going through a tuff time and I did nit try to help. What kind of godfather am I? His thoughts were interrupted by Lupin who was walking towards him. 

"Sirius, we are getting ready to leave. Should we wait for you at the gate? Lupin asked his friend.

"Yeah I will de there soon." As Lupin started to walk away Sirius stopped him 2Do you think he is okay?" Lupin knew immediately who he was talking about but did not know how to answer so he took his time. Finally he answered "I honestly do not know, but he is after all the one who survived I am hopeful." 

They all gather on the stone steps of the Hogwarts at the entrance. It was time they all would be put to the test. All the magic they had learned would now become off use.

They all gathered around an old looking sock which would be their port key. They all touched it and waited for it to work. There faces were clearly showing their emotions. Ron was as pale as a sheet of paper the same goes for Fred and Gorge. Mc Gonagall was deep in thought her face showed a hint of worrying. Mrs. Wesley was in her husband arms. Dumbledore was looking older than anyone had ever seen him. Lupin has his usual calm face, but to everyone who knew him it was obvious he was worried. Sirius's face was filled with determination. 

They landed softly in a small clearing in the middle of a dark forest. The forest was dark and the trees had no leaves. They all seemed dead. There was not a sound, no cricket not even the chirp of a bird. The silence was defying, not knowing what was out there seemed to frighten all of them. 

Dumbledore looked up and pointed to a castle barely visible among the treetops. What they could see was enough, the castle was black and had what seemed to be blood dripping from the walls. It really could be anything dripping from the walls but at that moment it was what came to Ron's mind.

The slowly walked toward the castle. None dared to speak a word until they arrived at the edge of the forest facing the castle. That when Dumbledore decided to talk.

"Okay you all know the plan. The kids. Bill and Charlie will go first and try to take out as many outside Death Eaters as they can. Mc Gonagall, Lupin, Author and Molly will go into the castle and do the same to the inside Death Eaters. Sirius and I will go find Harry and Voldemort. I wish you all the best of luck. We have the best team anyone could ask for. Lets get it over with". There all nodded words seem to have failed them.

**Inside Voldemort's Castle**

** **

Harry was taken back to Voldemort. He thought his chances where becoming slim but he would not let Voldemort win. This is the way he felt but he still was weak and very thin. 

"Harry who great to see you again. Hopefully for the last time I might add" Voldemort said to him.

"I sure hope it is for the last time, seeing your ugly face everyday has become revolting" Harry replied coldly with all the strength he could master.

"Harry, Harry, no manners my fault of course I took your parents away no one there to teach you. I spouse I will take that duty now. He wisped a word Harry could not hear but he felt it.

It felt like a hundred hot knives stabbing him everywhere. He fell to the ground. Voldemort slowly walked to Harry his wand still on him. He held up his face and wisperd.

"I always win Harry, no mater what" He let go and stepped back.

The pain left. Harry felt a horrible pain in his scar when he put his hand on it he felt warm blood dripping out. Soon his face was covered in it. Voldemort laughed a laugh all to known to Harry. He had been hearing it everyday now in his dreams due to the Dementors.

Harry rose to his feet and looked in Voldemort's eyes. He now felt no fear. His mind was set on wining this battle if only for his friends that would have to fight if he did not. He was no determined to win. This was probably showing on his face for Voldemort showed a hint of fear.

** **

**I will put up the last part soon. Please review I like to hear what you think. I enough people like it I will continue. **


	4. The rescue

Something has gone wrong 9

**Outside:**

** **

Fred and Gorge Weasley where sniking up on an unsuspecting Death Eater. Fred lifted his wand he quietly cursed the Death Eater. The Death Eater fell face down on the ground his arms legs and mouth where tied. Gorge levitated him and hid him in the forest. 

Ron and Hermione were not having as much luck. Hermione had a bloody lip and Ron a broken arm. This however did not stop them from capturing 4 Death Eaters. Ron was walking up right and proud of himself. Hermione however looked nervous, she kept looking around in all directions. Witch was a good thing because a death eater was right behind them. He lifted his wand and pointed his wan right at them. The heard the curse but to their surprise it was not from the Death Eater it was from Gorge. The twins stepped out from their hiding place (behind some bushes) both grinning.

They decided that from now on they would stick together.

**Inside (Sirius and Dumbledore)**

** **

They slowly walked down to the dungeon hoping Harry would be there. To their surprise they did not find Harry but found someone else instead. In one of the many cells there was Snape sitting in a small ball in the stone floor. 

"Snape what are you doing here" Sirius said running toward the cell. 

Snape looked up. He looked a mess he was far thinner his hair if possible was greasier. His robes where torn and filthy. But he wasted no time and spoke.

"You have to help him…. He will kill him.. I was looked up next to him……he is weak…and scared……please help him before it is to late…….You have to!!!.

"Where is he?! I the son of a b…. has done anything to him I swear!!!!!!!!!!Sirius said rising to his feet instantly.

"He was taken……..Voldemort……He is weak……..no chance in wining ……. GO!!! Snape said pointing his finger to the stairs in the back of the room. "Go up the stairs… big room… hidden door…..dog painting…. Hurry!

Sirius looked at Dumbledore. "You go I will catch up to you very soon. I just need to get Snape some help" said Dumbledore.

Sirius wasted not time. He ran up the stairs. The stairs seemed like they would never end. After a few minutes they did. They lead to a large round room. The room had a large wooden table in the center and the walls were covered in paintings.Sirius looked for the one with a dog. I did not take him long to find it. He pushed it aside and found a small corridor. He heard voices one all too familiar his only godson Harry.

**Harry and Voldemort during the time when all of the above happened.**

** **

Harry was standing face to face with his worst enemy Voldemort. I was hard to tell witch face showed more hatred. Harry had no wand and was very weak but determined to live. 

"So Harry, has Dumbledore told you why I have been so eager to kill you since you were born." Harry's black face gave Voldemort the answer he needed. 

"So Dumbledore has not told you and neither you godfather I see. Well let me be the one to bring the bad news, typical. Well you see Harry my mother was your grandfather's daughter, his first-born. He was not married to my grandmother. When she found out she was with child she ran away. You grandfather eventually moved on and married. His wife bore a child Harry your father. So you se that makes me your _uncle_. Well the "good news dose not end there. Your father was a good Friend of Dumbledore my worst enemy until you came along. Well since Dumbledore was making it far to difficult to gain power I had planed to kill him. Your stupid father decided to prevent this and saved Voldemort's life. Of course your father did have a great talent. He was the only descendent for Gryffindor and I the decedent of Slytherin. You see Harry the night I failed to kill you our powers united you got the good from Slytherin and I the dad from Gryffindor." "Oh yes nephew Gryffindor did have his bad side" he added seeing Harry's shock face.

The information he just received was overwhelming 'I know what I must do; I should at least try to kill him. He is the main reason for the misery of so many lives. But if I try and do kill him, very unlikely I do not even have a wand.I would be killing my last family member. Why did the not tell me at least to save me from the shock of hearing it from my _uncle." _Harry was thinking.

'I wonder how strong he really is; I know that he is strong but will it be enough to beat me. No I doubt it. Hopefully" Voldemort was thinking.

They both looked at each other, both fully a wear of what was to come next.

"Harry, nephew. Are you prepared to dye fighting or join me? Both of our powers combined will make us invincible." Voldemort said with a look of triumph visible in his face.

"I will never join you!!I would much rather die fighting. " Harry said though his teeth.

"Well then you shall die and there will be no doubt in who is stronger. You will die and all the wizards in the world will know I and stronger!. Voldemort responded almost smiling with joy. 

"No that is where you are mistaken. You will not be known for being stronger. They will all say you had an advantage you have your wand I do not." Harry said hoping to get his wand back.

"No matter, let them say what they want" At this Harry began to get really sacred.

Harry looked at Voldemort. His wand was raised only a few feet away from him. The look of triumph on his face was revolting. He slowly lifted his wand and pointed it right at Harry's heart. Time seemed to slow down. He could see Voldemort's lips move and a ray of green light come toward him. 

Harry did not want do dye like this he concentrated with all his might. A gold sphere started to form around him. When the curse reached Harry it Rica shade and hit Voldemort. His face as he fell still had the look of amazement. He fell to the ground will a loud nose that made Harry brake concentration and the sphere died away. Harry was alive but he felt so weak and tired.

From the corner of the room Sirius watched in amazement. He was paralyzed both of amazement and fear. Fear to lose his godchild. The minute Voldemort hit the ground Sirius came back to his senses. He ran to Harry.

He maws almost there when Voldemort rose only his hand with his wand in it and pointed it to Harry. Harry in such state of shock that he did not have time to move. Voldemort wisped something Harry could not make out. From his wand a ray of green light erupted. The light was not dark green like the first had been. I was undoubtedly green just a very light green almost yellow.

The curse hit Harry directly in his chest. He felt everything go black and quiet. Sirius was still running toward him but was he to late. Harry was falling to the ground when Sirius caught him seconds before he hit the ground.

Sirius glance over to Voldemort. He was not moving but Sirius had other worries that to check if he was alive. He was holding his godson in his arms and there was no indication that he was alive. His face was pale and his eyes closed. 

Sirius could feel tears run down his cheeks. He slowly rouse with Harry carried like an infant in his arms. Harry's hand dangled from one side. His glasses not fully on. And his face covered in blood from his scar. 

'Please don't let him be dead. He does not deserve to die. I failed his as a godfather. Please be alive.' Sirius was thinking as he carried Harry out of the room into the corridor. The thoughts remained and tears remained with him until he reached the dungeon. Dumbledore and Snape where not there. He continued on his way outside.

He walked though the large wooden doors still caring Harry. 

The Weasley children and Hermione were talking about hoe good little heroes they where. Everyone was outside net to the stone steps. Dumbledore was helping Snape withMc Nogall. Lupin was talking to the Weasley's. All off their activities came to a halt when Sirius came though the door.

Everyone stood still. Hermione was crying silent tears. Everyone has lost the color in their faces. 

'Please don't be dead' Hermione was thinking.

'No it can't be true he can't die' Fred was thinking

'He is not dead I will not believe it' Ron

'OH no, pelase no' Mc Nogal'

'They were too late' Snape

'Please let him be alive first James and now him' Lupin

'No, no, he can't.' Molly and Author

'If he did not live none of us stand a chance' Gorge

Sirius was standing on the stone steps. He looked around at all their faces. He had the look of a man that did not know what to do. His face wet from the tears. Much like Harry's but his was blood. Witch made everyone even more worried.

Dumbledore quickly got over his shock and walked over to Sirius.The walk seemed to take forever. He was much to consumed in his thoughts. 'His father saved me and I could not return the favor. Is Voldemort dead? Is Harry Dead?'

He tried to take Harry from Sirius's arms but he would not let go. He put his hand on Sirius's holder and led hi down the steps. No one moved the all had tears in their eyes and were beyond words. 

Sirius placed Harry in a stone bench at the bottom of the steps. Harry's hand hanged limp touching the ground. Sirius lifted it and put it at his side. Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's wrist. He looked up at everyone. Lupin's hand around Sirius. He tried to speak but he could not find his voice.But this could not be left unsaid. 

Dumbledore slowly got to his feet. "He is not dead, but very close to death. It is great possibility that he will die." Everyone was shocked and amazed. No one could speak. Sirius broke free from Lupin's grasp and walked over to Harry. He took a bit of his sleeve and cleaned some blood from his face. This made all the girls cry even more. Mrs. Weasley came over slowly and handed him her Handkerchief. 

Dumbledore put his hand on Sirius's shoulder and said one word only "Voldemort?"

"Dead I think, he lies on the stone floor and does not move." Sirius replied.

Dumbledore with his hands beckoned everyone to come towards him. "I will go back too check if he is dead I what you all to back to Hogwarts and see If anything can be done for Harry."

None dared to speak but gather around the beach where Harry lay motionless and put one hand on the port key and the other on Harry.

**I though this might be a good ending but I someone likes it enough I will continue. I already have the next part but not sure if I should put it up. Please review ant tell me what you think.**

** **

** **

****

****


	5. Getting Harry home

Something has gone wrong 10

_ _

_Okay I decided I would continue. Just incase you do not remember what happen in the last chapter. Dumbledore has stayed behind to look for Voldemort the rest of then have headed back to Hogwarts to see if anything can be done for Harry. _

_ _

_Just for the record I reread my last chapter and found one big mistake among all the others. This was James Potter (Harry's father) did not save Voldemort he saved Dumbledore. Sorry. _

_ _

_I also wish to apologize for any spelling mistakes.I moved to Mexico because of my mother's job (Film) a few years ago so my writing level is very behind. My reading is not because I love to read._

_ _

**In Voldemort's Castle**

** **

Dumbledore slowly walked back up the stone steps that lead to the castle. He was so worried he had been to late to save Harry. He also was very curious on how Harry was still alive. There seamed to be something keeping him alive but what, he hoped he would find out soon.

He walked though the dungeons and the circular room. He finally found the right painting and went into the secret room.To his surprise it was empty. He felt his heart go cold. Sirius had said he would be lying here on the floor, but there was nothing but blood on the floor. Dumbledore strongly suspected it came from Harry's scar.He wondered how Voldemort had managed to get out. From what he knew all the Death Eaters where trapped out side.He was doing some heavy thinking for a second or two then it occurred to him. The only Death Eater still free according to Lupin was Peter.

No surprise there Dumbledore thought. How could Peter change so much is such a shot time. He was so nice not to bright but he seemed loyal. 'I have made mistakes before; he is one that no matter how much I try I will never understand. He had it all, friends, love and he wasted it all for power' He slowly scratched he beard and looked around one last time. 'I best be going. Harry might have a chance to live still and I must get those Death Eaters back were the belong'

***

Though Dumbledore did not notice from a corner of the room he was being watched. He was being watched by no other than Peter. He had dragged Voldemort's body back to safety. 'I hope it worked my Lord he wisped to him self.'And watched Dumbledore walk out the room.

***

Dumbledore walked back down through the painting, dungeon and steps that lead out side. He was planning to take the Death Eaters to a safe location to be watched. But this now seemed impossible for when he walked out they were not there. 

'How could they have broken out? There restrainments were unbreakable.' Dumbledore thought. 

There was nothing to be done; he was willing to bet anything that they were long gone. His only option was to return to Hogwarts and check on Harry.

**In the mean time in Hogwarts**

** **

Sirius was still caring Harry when the landed beside Hagrid's cottage. Since they thought the Hagrid had gone to the moutins to fetch his mother they were really surprised to see him walked out of his house. 

"What's happened?" He asked when he spotted all of there tear stained faces. It took him a second to spot Harry. Hagrid's face had turn the same pale face as the others had.

"We will explain latter, now we have to get him to the hospital wing." Answered Lupin his voice shuck as he turn to point to Harry.

The walk up to Hogwarts was a long one. No one spoke a word. All except Hagrid that did not know what happen were crying. Ron's arm was around Hermione's shoulder. Mr. And Miss Weasley were holding hands. Sirius was still caring Harry like an infant. He held Harry as close to him as he could. Everyone strongly suspected he thought if he let go he would lose him. 

They reached the large front door were they were met by Ginny and Hermione's parents. The large group slowly and making not a sound walked up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey opened the door in her nightdress. "Oh God! …What's happened?Sirius Slowly stepped in front of the crowd. Madam Pomfrey gasped at the sight of him in shock and she spoke 'Put him … bed…. there' was all she managed to say pointing to the first bed in the Hospital.

Sirius walked over to the bed and put him down. Noticing that he was all twisted he fixes his arm at his side and laid his head gently down on the pillow. He did all this wile tears were running down his cheeks. Madam Pomfrey proceeded to check Harry's conditions. She checked his pulse, his scar and opened his eyelids. 

She looked up after a few minutes of examining Harry. Her expression was hard to read, it seemed like a mix of fear, doubt and confusion. She looked at Sirius and then at the floor for she could not bear look him in the eye. She turned and walked to her office.

She returned shortly after to find everyone had made themselves at home. Sirius had pulled a chair next to Harry's bed. He was holding Harry hand but looking at her. The rest had seated themselves in the sofas and were also looking at her. Not wanting to tell them she preceded to walk to Harry. She wiped the remaining blood from Harry's face and bandaged his head. Noticing that no one had taken their eyes of her she turn about to tell them what she knew when Dumbledore walked though the door.

He looked old and feeble, his face pale white as a sheet of paper. He walked in and did not meet anyone's eyes. This made everyone looked at him instead of Pomfrey.He wondered how he would tell him that Voldemort and the Death Eaters had escaped. He glanced over at the bed where Harry lay he looked worse than Dumbledore had remembered. He had failed to notice the first time how skinny he was. He had always been thin but this was far too thin. He also did not notice how, well how "dead" he looked.He finally got the courage to speak.

"I went back in the castle to look for Voldemort" to his surprise no one shivered at the name so he continued "to my regret he was no there." Sirius at this rouse to his feet letting go of Harry's hand for the first time in quite a wile.He was not the only one to get up; Lupin and Mr. Weasley did the same. Snape who had been lying on a bed sat up with a worried look on his face. He was not the only one with worry all over his face. They all were. Dumbledore continued. "As I was saying, he was not there. The room was empty. I went back out to get the Death Eaters but again to my surprise they were not there either. How the got past their protection is beyond me." He saw the shock and scared expression on everyone's face. "There is nothing to do in the time being, so I suggest we pay attention to the problem at hand." He said looking over at Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey, have you any idea what's wrong with him" Dumbledore said as he lead over the bed to get a better look a Harry.

"I am afraid to say I have not. Something is keeping him alive but what I do not know." Gasps were heard. Sirius put his hands on his face to hide his tears. Lupin put a comforting arm around him.

**********

In Harry's head. 

He could not see anything it was all black. He looked around hoping to find light but nothing was to be found.Not only was he in the dark but also he kept hearing voice. Misty evil voices. That said:

'Murderer, you killed Cedrick …….You are responsible for your mothers death…. She needed not die….. You killed her………Your closest friends will die too…….you will be responsible for that too…………Everything will be lost……..consumed by dark…….and that too will be your fault……you where there last hope……….but you have failed,'

"No, No…it was not my fault… I tried but…….no I will not believe you." He said the words but could not help but think the voice was right. He knelt down buried his face in his hands and cried. Rocking back and forth, almost like a crazy person.

**********

Hospital

Sirius had reassumed his place next to Harry. Dumbledore just watched and hoped there was something to be done. The others were telling Hagrid, Hermione's parents and Ginny the story of what had happened but something made them stop.

"Dumbledore, something is happening" Sirius said holding Harry's hand once again. 

Dumbledore walked closer to the bed were Harry lay. There was one difference from last time he saw him. This time he was crying. Smalls tear sprung from under he closed eyelids. 

*********

Harry's head

He remained crying until something told him to look up. Standing in front of him stood Lord Voldemort.

"So Harry, nephew, how nice to see you for the last time." Harry rose to his feet he would not be killed curled up in a ball crying.

"Have you figured out where you are or what you are doing here? Voldemort did not wait for him to respond he continued "Well you see thanks to the show you put on this afternoon, neither of our bodies would stand a chance in a fight, so our minds will do it for them. Oh, just so you know we might be fitting in our minds but our bodies will carry the consequences. That way you know you can die."

Voldemort walked around Harry's never taking his eyes of him. It seemed he was planning how best to kill him. Being evil to the last drop his first instinct was torture. He would start with the mental and then proceed with fiscal and return to mental before finally killing him.

"So Harry, how does it feel to be the blame of the death of all those you care about" Voldemort said with a slight smile on his face.

"You have not killed them yet, they have again gotten the best of you" said Harry though his teeth.

"No, you are right I have not killed them yet, but I a sure you I will. I will find out from my reliable sources you are closest to you and the will die." He laughed.

Harry not knowing what to say remained quiet. Voldemort slowly walked up to him and lifted his wand.

*****************

Hospital

Harry shuck violently in his bed. Sirius tried to hold him down but he had no luck. Dumbledore walked up to him and finally realized what was wrong with him. Harry stopped shaking after a few seconds. His scar started to bleed though the bandages. Sirius looked at Dumbledore expecting an explanation. But received none.

Dumbledore simply said he would be right back and walked out the room leaving everyone surrounding Harry's bed. They had no clue what was going on.

****************

Harry's and Voldemort's head

Harry knew instantly when the pain hit him what it was. He had felt the same pain during the tournament last year. Lupin had explained it to him. It was on of the unforgivable curses.

Harry concentrated with all his might. He somehow knew what to do. He concentrated in making the pain stop. He could see Voldemort' wand raised pointing at hi and the beam of light that was causing him all this pain. Slowly the light was being forced back, by a light Harry was emitting. The pain died away and so did Voldemort's smile. Harry's scar started bleeding due to the intense concentration.

"Harry, nephew, you are stronger that I had imagined. Not even my Death Eaters can do that. That does not matter I am still stronger than you."Voldemort said but not really to certain he believed his own words. 

*********

Hospital

After Dumbledore's exit. No one said a word. 

Dumbledore return shortly with a weird jar in his hands. The jar was filed with some funny silvery stuff. I seem like a liquid but a very light liquid.

"I have found out what is wrong with Harry" he said looking around at everyone. "He is under a odd spell known as _Menteviv_ .(I am not good with names make one up if you do not like it)

Lupin who had been looking at the floor looked up at the sound of name. Snape just sat in his bed and shook his head. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. They seemed to be the only ones that understood.

"Menteviv? What the hell is that?" Asked Ron looking from Hermione to Dumbledore.

"Ron, you should really read more. It is a very complicated spell that unites two people in their minds. They will remain isolated from there bodies until the a third spell is cast." Said Hermione glancing over at Dumbledore so he could approve of what she had said. Dumbledore smiled and seemed mildly impressed at her knowledge.

"So we know what is wrong with him. What do we do now? Asked Sirius never leaving his eyes from Harry.

"I am afraid there is nothing we can do. Like Hermione just said we can not interfere until one of them has cast tree spells." Dumbledore said frowning slightly.

"You mean we just have to sit here not knowing what Voldemort is doing to him? And we can't do a single thing" Sirius said leaving his eyes from Harry to look at Dumbledore.

"That is not entirely correct, we can not do anything until the third spell is cast, but we can watch what Voldemort is doing to him by using this." Said Dumbledore holding up the jar.

I will continue shortly. I left it there because the next part will be long. Some hints. Fudge will have a new position. Harry expelled, Hagrid unemployed._Please Review._

_ _


	6. In your dreams

Something has gone wrong 11

** **

**In Vodemort's and Harry's heads**

Harry had no clue how he'd done it. He some how managed to stop the curse in mid air. This seamed to aggravate Voldemort even more.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, you are not playing by the rules. I am quite impressed I might add. Never in my dreams did I think you would cheat to win. This just shows you how mush we have in common. Together there would be no end to our power. Think about it." Voldemort said his voice higher than usual almost in a panic voice.

"There is no rules wile fighting you, _uncle. _I will NEVER join you." Harry said though his teeth. He was in pain and it was becoming hard to breath.

Voldemort walked up to him almost in a kind gentle matter he patted Harry's head. It was revolting to Harry, who immediately backed away. Voldemort laughed and pointed his long thin finger to his scar. We they united it burn. Harry's scar started bleeding. 

**Hospital Wing**

Dumbledore showed everyone the jar and started explaining how it worked.

"I bought this so during this school year with Harry's permission I could observe some of his dreams. I will use it now to watch his encounter with Voldemort and there for be able to prepare what we might need to help him after the third spell. And we could see how strong Voldemort really is now. Anyone who wants to see must come and join us around the bed. We will cast the spell together but you are free to leave and stop….."Dumbledore stopped talking when he caught a glimpse of Harry.

Harry was lying on his bed just as he had been before but there was a difference. He no longer was crying. His face pale since they had brought him had no a large contrast color. Blood was coming out of his bandages as had done earlier but this time is was much more. In no time half his face was red.

"We do not have much time. Everyone who wants to see please come forward." Dumbledore said waiving his hands beckoning them forward.

Hermione and Ron were the first to take their place next to Lupin, Sirius and Dumbledore. Mac Nogall and Bill were the next. The twins, Bill and Charlie soon followed. Hagrid rose with Snape and joined in. 

After seeing that no one else came Dumbledore said "Okay lets get stared" 

"No! Wait I'm coming" said Ginny quickly rising. She joined the group holding hands around the bed."Okay repeat after me and when the screen becomes visible we can brake apart." Dumbledore said wile he opened the jar and let the silvery stuff out.

They all repeated the incantation over and over until a screen was formed above Harry. The screen looked like a movie screen except it was no square it was a circle.The image slowly began to take form. They could see Harryfacing Voldemort. Voldemort was in the same position but with his wand pointing at Harry. No one could deter main witch face showed more hatred. Harry's scar bleeding freely now. His face pale and have stained with blood.

**Voldemort's and Harry's head**

** **

Voldemort took a step forward towards Harry. Harry did not back away he did the same and took a step forward. There were only a few feet from each other when Voldemort spoke.

"Harry how would you like to see your past and future? The bad things of course. And you thought the Dementors were bad." Voldemort wasted no time in getting and answer from his nephew he immediately grinned as whispered loud enough for Harry to here. "_Vision_"

Harry's felt his worst nightmare come to life. He could see his parents die. He had heard them but never seen them. He could see Voldemort come back to life. He could see Cedric dead on the floor. New images started to form. Harry was pointing his wand at Sirius when a green ray of light emerged from his wand and Sirius feel dead. Everyone pointing and calling him murderer. Voldemort killing Ron and Hermione, and their final words to Harry were it is your fault. Why did we ever become your friends? 

**Hospital Wing**

** **

They all stared at the screen. They all watched helplessly as Voldemort put the curse on Harry. They watched him fall hi his knees. His hand covered hi ears as in hope to block out the sound of his past and future. The also saw him slowly rise as though fighting the curse. His eyes seem hunted and scared. But never the less he rose to face Voldemort and whispered "Vision" Just as Voldemort had done. 

Ron finally took a breath. He had been holding it since Voldemort had cast the spell. A look of triumph clearly marked his face. Sirius formed a small but still a smile.

**Harry's and Voldemort's Head (during the time that this was happening) **

** **

Harry slowly fought his was back to reality. The images now scattered and incomplete still in his mind but there was an improvement. Harry quickly though what he could do to Voldemort when it dawn on him he could do the same. He was sure Voldemort had something he was afraid of so why no try. 

He rose to his feet and raised his hand for his did not have a wand. Voldemort's evil smile faded a now grew a new look. Harry placed it as worry.He quietly said "Vision".

Voldemort saw his worst memories in front of him. He saw Harry as an infant and the curse coming back to him. He saw Harry in the Tournament. They were dueling and Harry was wining. He saw Dumbledore standing before him with his wand outstretched and no hint of joy in his eye. He saw Harry sounded by his friends and they were alive. 

Harry found it weird but he could see Voldemort's worst fears and they were him and Dumbledore. Harry was sure that a wizard as powerful as Voldemort would fear something more than a young child and an old wizard but he was wrong. 

Voldemort did not fall to his feet. Hi did however cover his ears and his face was filled with fear and hatred. What was only about two minutes seemed like eternity. Finally Voldemort screamed and broke through the curse. The memories soon disappeared.

**Hospital wing**

** **

No one move. Their eyes clearly looking at the screen. They could not see what Harry had seen. They could not see Voldemort's or Harry's worst fears and memories. But at least the adults knew what was being seen. Neither Ron nor Ginny knew what the curse was or what it did to them but knew it must have been something bad. Even Voldemort had been scared. 

Hermione, Ginny and Sirius were crying silent tears. The rest although not crying were clearly affected by this. All were very pale. None even dared blink in fear the might miss the friends last moment.

**Voldemort and Harry's head. **

** **

"So, Harry. I have had enough of this it s time the third spell is cast. The third and last spell will be the one to kill you. You remember what I told you a long time ago. I can touch you and hurt you now. You have no wand to protect you, no mother to die for you. I will be fair I will not use a wand either." Voldemort said this wile hi tucked his wand in his robes.

A number of emotions past Harry in a matter of seconds most were wonder and hatred. Voldemort had no wand either. What did he mean the third and final spell? 

**Hospital Ward**

** **

"Okay this is it, he will be back soon" Dumbledore said in a low voice. Hi eyes never leaving the screen.

They could see both Harry's and Voldemort's faces filled with hatred. The watched as Voldemort's lips moved forming the words for the last and most feared curse. The curse that killed.

A ray of green light emerged from Voldemort's body. The saw Harry quickly respond and whisper the same curse from his body also emerged a ray of green light. The light met in mid air. The two rays of light fought each other pushing toward the opposite side.

"Can't we get him out? The third spell had been cast." Sirius said with a hint of panic in his voce.

"I am afraid not the curses are still being cast, we will have to wait until they brake apart" Said Dumbledore looking quite worried.

**Voldemort's and Harry's head**

** **

Harry could feel himself go weaker. He somehow managed to cast a spell with out a wand and had no clue how he had done it. He knew he should not let his mind get distracted. He kept as focused as he could.

Voldemort was in state of shock. He was standing in front of his worst enemy and was not wining. His own nephew was stronger that he could ever have imagined. He could feel himself weakening fats. 

Harry and Voldemort were almost out of power they could see the light emerging from their body change color. Harry's slowly became a dark gold. Voldemort's became a pitch black.

Both Voldemort's and Harry's face showed clear confusion. They were becoming weaker but none seamed to want to back down. They would clearly fight till the death. Or so they taught.

The rays of light became stronger and thicker. They seemed to be fighting with all their might. Back and forth they moved only inches. 

Harry knowing he was not going to be able to take much more of this pit all his might into his ray of light. Voldemort soon flowed and did the same. The rays of light burst into thousands of strands of light from the pressure. Harry quickly ducked to prevent one from hitting him. Voldemort did the same. Seconds latter Harry could feel himself go in to dark he could feel the floor beneath him disappear.

**Hospital Wing **

** **

"He is out!He did it!! Dumbledore said proudly.

Everyone screamed in joy. They hugged each other and watched the screen slowly banish and the silver stuff returned to the jar.

Madam Pomfrey came to the bed to check on Harry. She checked all his vital signs. She checked his pulse witch was inconstant but at least it was there. He opened his eyelids and did every thing else a nurse is required to do.Then she backed away from the bed to see everyone's eye on her.

"He is very much alive. Very weak I am afraid but still alive. " She told the crowed. The all celebrated and th4en returned to there previous positions to wait for Harry to wake up.

The Weasley children all gather around in couches and played a few games. Hermione was talking to Bill about a few charms. Dumbledore was in deep conversation with Snape and MacNogall. Sirius and Lupin were talking next to Harry's bed.

Harry was having a dream. He was dreaming that Fudge was asking Dumbledore to leave. Lupin left too with Sirius. He could see his friends leave as well. Then Hagrid and Snape. He was alone with Fudge when he called him a murderer. "NO!!" Harry screamed.

Everyone quickly came to his bedside. Harry woke up and quickly sat up. He was sweating. He looked around. He was still dreaming everything was the same they were in the hospital. He put his hands in his ears and put his face in his knees.He rocked back and forth mumbling to himself. "This can't be real, please wake up. This is not real."

"He thinks he is asleep" Said Dumbledore worriedly.

Sirius that was quite taken back by his godsons scream finally reacted. "Harry it's okay your awake. Your no alone anymore" Said Sirius putting his hands on his shoulder. 

Harry looked up. Sirius was right he was not sleeping. His friends were still here and Fudge was not. He looked around it all looked familiar. All his friends were there; they all had a worried look on their faces. Finally dawning on him what had happened he looked around at Dumbledore and spoke.

"He is coming.. make you leave.." He was cute of in mid sentence by Dumbledore.

"It is okay Harry. Voldemort is not here. Your safe now." Said Dumbledore in a calm voice.

Harry nodded "Not Voldemort……Fudge. Right at that precise moment Fudge walked in the room followed by two ministry men. Sirius transformed before being seen. 

Fudge looked around at everyone. "Why does this not surprise me? May I asked what this children (looking at Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins) doing here a week before the start of the term.And with mungles (looking at Hermione's parents), a werewolf (glancing at Lupin) a half giant (looking at Hagrid with disgust), a Death Eater (glancing at Snape) a dog (looking at Sirius and if that was nor enough a _Murderer" _He added coldly looking over at Harry. Dumbledore took a step forward.This had hit Harry hard he had always felt responsible for the death of Cedric but he had never been called a murderer. 

Sirius growled. Everyone looked at Fudge with out right hatred on their faces. Dumbledore glanced at Harry hurt face and then spoke.

"Let me explain the situation" Dumbledore was saying but he was interrupted by Fudge.

"I do not want to hear it! I have had enough! Your position here is now gone. I wish you to gather you things and leave a soon as possible..""You can't! Hagrid yelled at Fudge. "Same goes for you. I will not have you around hurting any more students. Snape you best leave as well. I will not have a Death Eater around either." Everyone looked shocked at what Fudge had just said. But it did not end there he kept talking.

"Mr. and Mrs. I suggest you and your children leave immediately. I expect some of these back on September the first" He said looking at the children.

His eyes quickly found Hermione's parents. "These people will escort you back to you house" He said pointing at one of the guards behind him. 

"Lupin I suggest you and you dog leave as well. Your duties as new DADA teacher are no longer required." He said with a slight grin on his face.

Dumbledore walked out of the room followed by Snape and Hagrid. The Weasley's gathered around the fireplace and started to go home. Ron glance to looked at Harry. His eyes saying sorry before leaving. Hermione and her family wereescorted out of the room. Harry felt his world brake apart as Lupin began to walk out with Sirius. Lupin called Harry to join them so he could leave with them but Fudge interrupted.

"Harry, will not be going with you. He will return to his aunt's and uncle's home." Said fudge to Lupin. Sirius growled. Lupin began to argue when the guards pulled him out of the room.

Now Harry was hopping this was a dream. But he knew it was not. He was completely alone again. Dumbledore had just given up just like everyone else. Harry saw no point in fighting anymore. He felt a hand on his shoulder it was MacNogall.

"As for you I expect you to write a letter to all the pedants ho have students in this school to inform them that for the time being I will be headmaster in this school." He said to MacNogall.

"As for you. You are now expelled from Hogwarts. I can not have you going around school killing students. No can I? I will return you to you realitives were you belong."

"But you no to understand.." MacNogall started saying but was cut of by Fudge.

"I understand perfectly and I ask you to keep to you own affairs. 

Harry no felt even worse. He would have to return to the Dursely's for good now. He could never return to Hogwarts again. 

"Give me your wand" Fudge said to Harry

"I do not have my wand. Voldemort took it from me"

Harry said coldly.

I have had enogh of this nonsed with Voldemort!" Fudge said.

_Please review. I want to know what you think. _


	7. Fudge

Something has gone wrong 12

*Just incase you have forgotten what happen in the last chapter I have posted the last little bit to remind you.* 

"Give me your wand" Fudge said to Harry

"I do not have my wand. Voldemort took it from me"

Harry said coldly.

I have had enough of this nonsense with Voldemort!" Fudge said.

*********************************

**Part twelve **

** **

Since Harry had no wand to give Fudge, Fudge became even more furious. He started screaming at his assistants to search the castle for the wand. He was sure that Harry was listing to him.

Harry was going back to the Dursleys. He was taken to thegates of Hogwarts were he got in a small ministry car. The diver looked at him with pure disappointment in his face. Harry suspected Fudge had told the driver to be very careful with his because he was dangerous and not loyal. 

Harry spent the whole ride thinking. Looking back on thing that had happened. He had only seemed his friends for a mere second until Fudge came in and ruined it all. Had Dumbledore given up or was there truly nothing Dumbledore could have done?He wanted so much to go with Remus and Sirius, but Fudge had destroyed that too. Now here he was on his way back to the Durselys. Harry at this point despised Fudge. He knew that it was not his fault, he just was too scared to and ignorant to believe Voldemort had return. But his ignorance might be just what Voldemort needs to return to power. Harry's thoughts were interrupted many hours latter when the car stopped. He slowly rolled down his window. He was back on Privet Drive.

When he stepped out of the car he heard a small pop. At his side appeared Fudge. They both slowly walked up the path to the house. Fudge had a letter in his had with the Hogwarts seal on it. 

The knocked at the door and waited a few minute until it was opened by Harry's fat cousin Dudley. Dudley immediately put his hands on his behind and ran out to fetch his father. Veron Dursleys came to the door expecting and explanation but he got none. Fudge simply gave Veron the letter and pushed Harry inside before disappearing.

Veron tore open the letter and began to read out loud. Harry would have given everything for him to read it to himself. He did not want Dudley or aunt Petunia to hear its contents.

Mr. And Mrs. Durselys:

I regret to inform you that your nephew has been expelled from Hogwarts. His discipline is unacceptable. The attack and murder of a student last year by his part clearly shows mental instability and he will be a hazard to this school. 

Harry's conduct does not only stop and simple childs play. He is responsible for murder of a fellow classmate amd he has also return to school property before the start of the term. This putting his fellow "friends" in danger once again.

He has put his classmates in danger one to many times. He is not to return to school or have anything to do with the magical world. He has no wand and can no perform any sort of magic. His owl is currently in the custody of the ministry to prevent any form of communication to our world.

We also feel it is our responsibility to inform you about our thoughts. We are sure that your nephew is mentally unstable. We have seen proof though the years. He apparently believes he has an innocent godfather. Harry has no legal guardian but you and is by no means in communication with his godfather.

Yours Truly

Fudge

Minister of magic and 

Head Master of 

Hogwarts

Harry felt his heart freeze. With out the fear for his Godfather there was nothing stopping the Dursleys from being horrible to him. (If it was possible to be even worse to him)

**Mean while**

Dumbledore was sitting in Remus' living room. Everyone was there. Snape was sitting in comfy looking leather chair. Dumbledore was sitting in a desk in the corner of the room facing the room. Remus was sitting on the couch with Hagrid. Sirius was walking back and forth though the room. His face showed clear signs of worry. 

They were all pretty quiet. They were all thinking on what has just happened. When MacNogallappeared in the middle of the room. She was clearly mad.

"YOU WILL NOT BELIVE WHAT THE HELL FUDGE HAS JUST DONE!!!!!!" she said throwing her hands in the air in desperation.

Everyone jumped out of their seats when she screamed. Everyone turned to look at her urging her to keep talking.

"He just expelled HARRY," everyone gasped at this. 

"Where is he? Did he go to the Weasley's? Said Sirius with a craky voice. He said it all so fast that it took some time before MacNogall figured out what he said and answer.

"No he was sent back to the Dursleys. He has no wand and Fudge has removed all his magical things including his owl. From what I heard from his workers he was planning to remove any protections he could find on the Dursleys home. And if that was not enough he plans to trial Harry for the death of Cedrick after the first term. He said something about being to busy doing anything now with running the school and all" Said MacNogall totally losing it. She sat down on the couch waiting to hear what was to be done.

"They sent him back to the Dursleys!!! Dumbledore we can not allow him to stay there!!" 

"Calm down Sirius, there he will be safe Fudge can not remove all the protections. And Voldemort thinks he it at Hogwarts he is safe" Said Remus putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sirius quickly turned to face Remus and backed away a little removing Remus' hand.

"SAFE!! With THEM!!!! Last time he was there they hit him the Bastard hit him and you think he will be safe!!. Said Sirius and sitting himself on the couch covering hid face with his trembling hand.

Remus glanced nervously around at everyone who looked equally surprised at what he had just said. Everyone but Dumbledore.

"Sorry, Padfoot I did not know" Remus said.

"We can not do anything yet I am afraid, no doubt Fudge is just waiting for us to take him from there so he has an excuse to take us into his custody." Said Dumbledore 

"You mean to say that we just have to leave him there! He has been though enough to last him a lifetime. This is the last thing he needs. He should be surrounded by people how love him. He should be happy!!" Said Sirius sounding more desperate that he meant too.

"I know but it will not be fore long. We must get him out before he has to go to trial" Said Dumbledore.

**Back at the Dursleys**

** **

The minute Veron had finished the letter the nightmare began. 

"What? You're expelled? Well I spouse not even those people what a boy like you around!! But I am supposed to keep a murderer in my house!! I always said there was something wrong with you boy!!" Veron spat

"I am not a murderer. I did not kill anyone." Harry said trying to keep calm but could not help but feel guilty.

"I have had enough of you!! You will not be leaving you room until I have decided what to do with you!!" Said Veron

"But.." Harry

"I have had it!!" Said Veron grabbing Harry's shirt collar and with it caring him up the stairs and throwing him in his room locking the door.

Harry sat on the corner of the bed with his hands on his face. He was overwhelmed with everything that had just happened. It was just too much. He had just barley escaped Voldemort's castle and when he thought it was over he was stuck in a funny dream were he was fighting with Voldemort and if that was not enough he had just been expelled from Hogwarts.

He just sat there thinking. Hoping to get everything sorted out in his head. He only wished he had his owl. She kept him company and he desperately needed to get in touch with the magical community.He wanted to know what had happened? How did they get him out of the castle? Why did he wake up in the hospital wing? But by far he biggest worry was that everyone was okay. 

He spent the whole day in his room. The Dursleys had called a locksmith around noon to come and put new locks on Harry's door and bars on his window. Harry wondered if the year would be spent like the summer of his second year. After realizing that the Dursleys would probably not feed him he fell asleep.

**Back at Remus' house**

Sirius had spent the whole night with Dumbledore and the crew talking about what the next steeps in preventing Voldemort from doing any hard should be but regretfully the came to only one agreement the one in most danger was Harry. 

Just a glimpse of what was said:

"I do not understand, why is Voldemort after Harry. I mean he can't be only after his for what happened al those year ago?" Remus questioned. 

At this everyone looked at Dumbledore. It seemed everyone had been wondering the same thing for quite some time.

"Well I spouse this is as good as time as any to tell the story. As some of you already know Harry is Voldemort's nephew. His grandfather had a child with a women before marring Harry's Grandmother.I wish I could say that Voldemort is only after Harry because of a family pride. You see Harry is the heir of Gryffindor and Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin there both bloods united like was done when Harry's blood was used to bring Voldemort back makes them both extremely powerful. James was very powerful as well, but his power did not reach the kind of power Harry has now. I am afraid to say this but I am no longer a match for Voldemort our only true hope is Harry." Dumbledore said the last part bowing his head, in a very soft voice barley above a whisper.


	8. Returning to the Dusleys

Something has gone wrong

Something has gone wrong

Harry was having a nightmare and he was tossing and turning in his bed. 

His dream consisted mainly of the same things. He could see Voldemort regain power after the horrible accident. He saw all his friends fighting and dieing thanks to Voldemort. His dreams were different then they had been before. It felt strange it was almost like Voldemort was speaking to him. Like he was sending a message.

He woke up, put his glasses on and looked over at the alarm clock. It read 3:46. He knew he would not return to sleep tonight. He climbed out of bed still in his boxers and walked over to the bathroom. He washed the blood that was slowly coming from his scar. He no longer found this odd. It had been the same every morning since his arrival at the Dursleys.

He had not received word from the magical world for two weeks. He had not a single owl since he was expelled. He knew he would not received any from Hogwarts but he at least wanted one from his friends or his godfather. He now began to think it was for the best, he had just came to the decision that anyone close to him would be taken from him. Yet besides all that he still felt quite lonely.

Harry spent his time at the Dursleys either doing chore after chore or training.Uncle Veron had been horrible to Harry. Harry had the blue eye and a few other burses to prove it. Harry tried to just avoid them.

He had just discovered something to keep his mind occupied. He could do things he never knew he could. It was almost a bit assuring to know that if anything happen he could defend himself. He knew he could not tell anyone for now. He was not quite sure what they would think.

** **

** **

** **

**Back at Remus' house **

** **

Dumbledore had just arrived at Remus's house closely followed by Snape and MacNogall.They had come to discuses Harry.

"I believe that the vigilance at Harry's house has now been lifted and it would be safe to send him and owl. There is something however I would like to discuss before that is done. Snape has just informed me of some disturbing news. Snape would you mind sharing it with us?"Dumbledore said.

It seamed that Snape did mind but did not dare say it he just began to talk. "Voldemort has his full power back now. I am sure Harry has also. I am also sure that Harry knows Voldemort has his power back. Apparently somehow or other Voldemort did not care to say, they both can know what the other is doing. According to Voldemort Harry has just discovered his "new" powers. It seamed this caused Voldemort some worry and anger." Snape said with the same voice one would use wile reading a menu with no feeling.

"You mean to tell me Harry can do things now. What kind of things? He can't he has no wand!!" Said Sirius worried.

"I have no clue what things he can do and apparently neither does Voldemort, he seems to have an idea though. Apparently no wand is required." Snape told the anxious crowd.

"I have some doubts, lest just write to Harry and see what he has to say. Shall we?" Said Dumbledore with a piece of parchment and quill in his hand.

"I think Sirius should write to him. Harry might feel pressured or something and might not say anything." Said Remus

"I agree" Dumbledore

Sirius began the letter. He really had no clue what to put in it. He was concerned and had a huge list of questions for him, but knew batter that to ask them now.

The letter read:

Dear Harry,

Sorry I could not write sooner. I have been waiting until Fudge stopped watching your house. I heard what happened. Are you okay? I do not know when we can get you back to school but we are working on it now.

Is there anything I should know? Are they treating you all right? They better be if the know what's good for them!! The magical world is calm no attacks or murders. For some reason I think you already knew that. I hope to be able to visit soon.

Please tell me if there is anything you need. Anything at all.

Love 

Sirius

"Do you think he will tell us something?" MacNogall asked Dumbledore after Sirius had given the letter to an owl.

They were all curios on what was happening that they did not know about. What power could he have that Voldemort knows something about? Most were wondering if Harry knew he even had them or if even worse did Voldemort had them. But they knew better than to do something until they knew what they were dealing with.

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_In Voldemort Hide out a while latter_**

** **

Voldemort was sitting in his chair in the center of a huge stone room. His Death Eaters were in front of him waiting for his instructions. Little did they know that Voldemort had bigger things to worry about than muggle torture. He had to kill his nephew before he became more powerful then him. 

"Did you find were the boy is? Voldemort asked one of his Death Eaters. 

"Yes my Lord, he has been expelled for Hogwarts and Fudge has taken away most of his protections."

"Good that will be of some help. I doubt however that Fudge has been able to remove all of the fool Dumbledore's protection. We will attack in a few weeks."

Snape was listening and hopping they could get Harry out in time. The thing was if the took Harry out of his aunt's and uncle's Voldemort would know that someone had betrayed them.

**_Durselys house_**

**_ _**

Harry was sitting in the corner of his bed waiting for a miracle to get him out of there. Facing his uncle on more time today was more than he could bear. His uncle had already made him clean the entire house inside and out. He had been hit more time than he cared to remember by his cousin Dudley. He wanted to fight back but he still was very skinny and running away seemed not to be an option when his uncle was sitting watching and cheering his son on.

He would not even bother to try and sleep tonight he knew it was pointless. He knew the minute he closed his eyes he would see the haunting images and hear Voldemort's voice. He knew he could fight back and it worked but last time and the only time he tried he was weakened for at least two days. And it was not worth it yet.

He sat in silence for god knows how long until a tap on he window stirred his thoughts. It was an owl. His first owl since coming back. He rushed too the window and let the owl in.

He read and re-read the letter. It was from Sirius his godfather. Harry wondered how his godfather knew that he knew that there had been no killings. He wondered how he knew that they did not or even how much they knew that he was not telling them.

Harry wrote back a reply. He made sure it was simple and included nothing to interesting or anything that could give Sirius an excuse to reply. Even though he felt he should warn them some of what he knew of Voldemort's plans (yet he would keep some details to himself for the time being. It's not that Harry did not absolutely love to hear from his godfather but he knew how keeping a good relationship with anyone would only take them away from him. He knew he could not let Voldemort keep the promise that was drilled into his head in every dream.

Dear Sirius,

Everything here is fine. Don't worry about me. I can wait until Dumbledore is back at Hogwarts to go back to school.

I hope everyone there is fine. Good luck with Voldemort. Even if he does not show his face soon he will.

Harry Potter

Harry tied the letter to the owl and when on training knowing that one-day he would have to tell them the truth. When, he was not quite sure. He tried not to sleep but he fell asleep anyway and then the dream came.

**_Remus' house_**

**_ _**

Everyone except Snape (who had returned to Voldemort's castle and had been accepted back with the death eaters only because Voldemort needed someone close to Dumbledore) were waiting in Remus' living room waiting for Harry response. They were all lost in their own thoughts when an owl arrived.

Sirius when to the window and opened the letter. He read the letter to the crowd in a voice no higher than a whisper.

"Dear Sirius, Everything here is fine. Don't worry about me. I can wait until Dumbledore is back at Hogwarts to go back to school. I hope everyone there is fine. Good luck with Voldemort. Even if he does not show his face soon he will.Harry Potter." He read it and his heart sank. 

"What does he mean "he will"?"Ask MacNogall looking at Dumbledore.

"He never use to sign his full name" Said Sirius sadly.

"I do not know what he means by the he willstatement. But I can assure you he knows much more about Voldemort's plans than we do. He does not sound very truthful he sounds almost distant." Said Dumbledore looking at the floor.

"What do we do know? He won't tell us anything" Said Remus.

"We see if he will talk to his friends. Have Hermione and Ron write to Harry tomorrow morning." Said Dumbledore looking at Remus.

Remus immediately wrote a letter to Hermione and Ron asking then to write to Harry and to please be nice.

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Hogwarts_**

**_ _**

Ron and Hermione were thrilled to receive the letter telling them they could finally write to Harry. They had been told not to until Fudge had stopped investigating Harry.

They immediately ran up to write Harry a letter. Hermione much to Ron's surprise had agreed to miss class to write Harry's letter as early as possible. 

They quickly wrote to separate letters that they would put on the same owl. The letters read:

Dear Harry,

I am sorry I have not written in a long time. You see we (Ron and I) were told to wait until it was safe to write so our owls would not be intercepted. 

I hope everything is all right with you? Is your uncle treating you all right?Are you getting enough to eat?

You have missed a lot of school. We have new teachers for everything. MacNogall, Snape and Hagrid are not here anymore and we have no DADA class. Fudge says it's not necessary. CAN YOU BELIVE HIM!!!!

Well that's it for now I will write back very very soon.

Love,

Hermione

P.S. Take care of yourself

Dear Harry,

How are you? School sucks now that your not here.The git of Malfoy acts like he owns the place. We lost the past Quidditch game by 240 points!!! 

Well I am sure you will be returning soon. I hope everything there is fine. Write to you again soon.

Ron

**_ _**

**_Dursleys house during a few hours before _**

Harry tossed and turned in his bed. He had sweat and blood running down his face. 

Harry was seeing (in his dream) an attack on Hogsmeade. He could see Voldemort's supporters with their wands out and their masks on. He could see them attack and burn the houses. He saw the shot up Dark Marks. Then he heard a piercing laugh. At hearing this he finally woke up.

He knew what he must do. He had to tell Dumbledore. He knew the attack would take place that night. That meant the Dumbledore had all day to prepare for the attack. The problem was he had no owl. He looked at his watch and it read 7:18. He had to go and cook breakfast for the Dursleys.

He unwillingly walked to the bathroom were he cleaned up. He headed down stairs only to find his uncle sitting in the kitchen table. The others must have still been asleep.

"It's about time you woke up you lazy BASTARD!I want my breakfast now" He said while backhanding Harry in the face.

His uncle had caught Harry of guard causing him to go flying towards the wall. He hit the wall headfirst. He slowly got up and placed his hand on the back of his head only to find it was slightly bleeding.

He cooked breakfast for the Dursleys with out saying a word. He walked back to his room ignoring the list of chores he had to do and without eating breakfast. He walked in to find an owl sitting on his windowsill. 

That was just what he needed to send Dumbledore the warning about the attack on Hogsmeade.

Professor Dumbledore,

Don't ask how I know just trust me. There will be an attack on Hogsmeade tonight by sundown.I am not sure if Voldemort himself will be there but his Death Eaters will. I say about 12 or 13. I can't be sure though. I just know they will be there.

I do not know what you can do but I hope this reaches you in time to prevent any deaths and I can assure you that if nothing is done there will be.

I'll try to get some more information on the attack before it happens. Please send the owl back so if I do get more I can write to you.

Harry Potter

Harry quickly untied the letters the owl was carrying and tied the new letter on and sent the owl away.

He read the letters his friends had sent him. He really enjoyed getting the letters but knew he could not respond. For one he has no owl and two he knew that slowly he had to make the stay away.

**_Remus' House_**

**_ _**

Dumbledore was sitting in the living room reading a book. He felt quite at home since he had moved in. He heard a tapping on the window and saw it was an owl. He took the letter and read it.

"REMUS!!! SIRIUS!!!" He called.

Remus and Sirius in no time were standing in front of his looking startled.

He handed them the letter. After finishing reading the letter Sirius sat on the couch.

"What do we do?" he asked

"We have to organize a defense team or in someway try and trick the Ministry into being there at the same time as the attack. We also have to speak with Harry tomorrow." Said Dumbledore

In the next chapter you will understand why Harry is so sure of the attack and how he plans on getting more information. It will also explain all the doubts that this one leaves.


	9. Powers

Something has gone wrong 14

Something has gone wrong 14

Harry sat on his bed waiting for a reply from Dumbledore. It had only been an hour since he sent it but he had nothing else to do. He did not want to do the list of house chores that was on the refrigerator. During the time he had been waiting for a reply his uncle had called him down twice, but he chose to ignore this knowing he would probably beaten even if he did go down.

**_Remus' House_**

**_ _**

After receiving the letter Dumbledore wrote to MacGonagall and Snape asking them it please come to Remus' house. After that he wrote a letter to Fudge.

Dear Fudge,

I would like for us to meet at Hogsmeade tonight around sunset to talk. I hope you can make it. If you do not trust me you are welcome to bring some ministry officials. 

Dumbledore

Dumbledore hoped that Fudge would bring his ministry officials. He would make sure that MacGonagall, Remus, and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Hagrid would be there as well. That way when the attack came there would be enough people to fight of the dark side. Snape would not be able to join because it would look bad with him spying and all. He had been let back into Voldemort's crowd and it would be too risky if he were seen.

Dumbledore had also rote back to Harry.

Dear Harry,

I am Glad you told us what you know. We are preparing to fight them tonight hopefully we have enough people. We will trick Fudge and some of the ministry men into helping us. I hope you will share later on how it is you came to know this information.

We would appreciate any more information you can get before tonight.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

Everyone had gathered at Remus' house by 3 in the afternoon. 

"I have a plan on how to prevent any deaths during tonight attack. As you all know Harry has provided, God knows how, some information on an attack set to take place tonight at Hogsmeade. I have invited Fudge to meet me tonight at Hogsmeade in hopes the he will bring some of his ministry men with him.

"I want all of you to be there. Each at a different location and acting like nothing is wrong. You will send up read sparks at the first site of the Death Eaters. I hope that once they notice that we will fight the leave. 

"Sirius you will not be coming with us (Sirius immediately stud up ready to argue) I have something else I would like you to do. I would like for you to pick up Harry from his muggle relatives and bring him to Hogwarts. There we will be able to question him. I have already sent him an owl a wile ago but he does not know you will be coming. I am sure that by the end of tonight I will have my position as head master back and some of you as teachers"

They stayed talking to each other, discussing in detail their plan until there was a nock at the window. I was a reply from Harry.

Professor Dumbledore,

I was able to get a bit more information. Voldemort will not be going, he will send 8 of his weakest Death Eaters. It is like a test for them to complete before being aloud to completely join Voldemort's inner circle. They are preparing on arriving a 6pm on main street. The purpose of this mission for them is purely to frighten or kill innocent people.

That is all the information I could get.

Good luck.

Harry Potter.

"How does he know this" MacGonagall asked Dumbledore

"I honestly do not know"

**At the Dursleys house**

** **

Harry was lying on his bed. He had just sent and owl to Dumbledore telling him about the new information he had gotten. He was exhausted. Obtaining the info wore him out completely.

He just wanted to lie there for hours. Not doing anything at all. But his uncle clearly had a different opinion. He came into Harry's room slamming the door behind him.

"YOU better go down there and do you chores if you expect to eat today!!!"

Harry though he was being a bit crazy. Even on the days he did do his chores he was not fed. He had lost a lot of weight being held hostage by Voldemort but his uncle had done the same thing he had lost a bit more weight since arriving.

"You would not feed me even if I did do my chores." He could not possibly do anything right now.

"I WILL NOT BE STOKEN TO LIKE That!!!" Veron shouted at the top of his lungs, slapping him on the face causing him to fall on the hard ground. Then proceeded to kick Harry hard on the stomach. As if just realizing what he had done he immediately look scared and disappointed and left the room.

Harry saw his uncle leaving and then everything went blurry and finally black as he passed out. 

Harry awoke felling like he had just fallen of a broom 500 feet high. He slowly climbed on his bed and looked at the clock. It read 5:30. It was almost time for the attack. He was tired. He had not had a full nights rest in a long because he feared the dreams. But right now nothing could have kept him awake. 

Sirius looked at his watch it read 7:30. It was time to pick Harry up the other would be almost done at Hogsmeade. He was so excited. He would be seeing his godson again.

Sirius appeared in Harry's room. His hands stretched out like a magician expecting applause.But he did not receive even a hi. He looked down at Harry who was lying on his bed all curled up in a ball sound asleep. 

Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder pushing slightly trying to get him to wake up. It worked better than Sirius would have hopped. Harry immediately jumped out of bed and was on his feet, his pack against the closest wall, his face terrified. Until he saw it was Sirius. Then it changed to complete bewilderment.

"Sirius what are you doing here?" Harry asked in a voice no louder than a whisper.

Sirius however was doing some quick thinking. He could see that Harry looked far to skinny and a large bruise was on his face.He was interrupted by Harry question.

"I came to take you to Hogwarts." Said Sirius taking a step forward towards he godson.

"But I was expelled" Said Harry immediately regretting what he had said. "Never mind" he quickly said. Making Sirius smile a bit.

"How are we getting there asked?" Harry asked dying to get out of there.

"We will be taking floo powder. Come on lest get going" 

Harry started to walk but his chest hurt were his uncle had hit him. So hi was limping a little.Sirius immediately realized and gave him a helping hand. As they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen the found the Dursleys sitting around the kitchen table having desert. Sirius swore that he would come back and make them pay for what they had done. But for now he just gave them a mean stare and continued on his way towards the living room.

They put the powder in the fireplace and jumped in saying Hogwarts.

They arrived in Dumbledore's office. At there arrival all the people in there stopped talking and looked at the getting up of the floor. There was Professor Dumbledore sitting on his chair behind his desk. MacGonagall and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were standing on one side of the room while Remus, Snape and Hagrid on the other. Fudge to Harry's surprise was not there.

Dumbledore waved his hand indicating Harry to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Harry obeyed and sat slowly down trying to hide the pain. 

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Harry. I think you and Sirius deserve to know what happened. Well you see, you were correct there was and attack of eight Death Eaters. Thanks to you we were prepared and won. You see now I am once again the Head Master of this school. Fudge saw the Death Eaters and before running away he returned my position."

"That great!" said Sirius, Harry however remained quiet.

Harry would tell that everyone in the room was looking at them. But he looked at no one he just stared into space and nodded to show he was listening.

"Harry we are quite interested in knowing how exactly you came by this information." Said Dumbledore before being cut off by Snape.

"And what new powers you have" Snape

At this Harry immediately turn to look a Snape. His eyes should no curiosity at all. They showed almost a bit of "I know you would say something like that" look. Then his eyes traveled around the room. Sirius and Remus looked almost hurt that Harry had not answered yet. The rest just looked worried. After looking at everyone he turns back to look at Snape.

"When id your next meeting with Voldemort" Harry asked and a very almost to calm voice.

Snape looked taken back. How did he know I rejoined Voldemort as a spy? "What does the have to do with what you were asked."? Said Snape defensively.

Once again Harry looked around the room quickly. "I am trying to answer. Just tell me"

Snape looked at Dumbledore who just nodded. Snape looked at his watch and answered. "I an hour."

"What time can you guarantee me that you will be in front of Voldemort?" Said Harry never taking his eyes of Snape

Snape looked at his watch on more time and said. "It 10 till eight. I could be in front of him by nine."

"Okay. I do not know how to explain how I got the information so Snape will do it for me."He said to no one in particular. And the looked at Snape "Be in front of Voldemort a 9:00 I will do it then." That was the end of the Harry's explanation he would say no more on the topic.

"What about you powers?" Snape persisted.

"You'll see" Answered Harry in a very odd tone of voice. One no one had heard before.

"Would you please excuse Harry and I for a minute. Please return before nine. MacGonagall when you come back would you please bring Ron and Hermione and explain to your house and the rest that we are back."

As they all started to leave Dumbledore said one more thing "Sirius and Remus would you stay please."

The rest of the people walked out the door.

"He is so skinny" MacGonagall said as the walked out down the stairs.

"And he ha' that bruise on 'is cheek." Hagrid

"I wonder what his is going to do" Snape

In Dumbledore's office Harry sat staring out to space not sure what to say. No one had said anything yet. But the adults kept exchanging funny looks. Finally Dumbledore broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Harry" At this Harry could no longer stare at nothing he quickly looked at Dumbledore then at the rest who were nodding.

"Why?" Harry said in a very week voice.

"Why? Well for everything. I was I who put you with the Dursleys, I was suppose to take care of you but Voldemort has still gotten you." Dumbledore would have continued if Harry had not interrupted him.

"That was not your fault. My _uncle_ would have gotten me no matter what protections I would have had" Realizing what he had said he covered his mouth quickly. Harry unintentionally had said his uncle instead of Voldemort

"You _Know_he is your uncle? Asked Remus in a whisper.

"Yes. Wait!!You guysKNEW!!!Why didn't you tell me!! I hate finding thing out like that!! Every year I find out something different!!

"First I am a wizard, my parents were kill by some guy named Voldemort and there is a teacher who wants to kill you. Second hey guess what Harry you can speak to snakes, ah and you friend sister is possessed by diary that just happens to be from Voldemort. Third, hey Harry your Godfather is an escaped prisoner, you DADA teacher was one of your fathers friend and the other friend just happened to betray the. Forth, guess what Harry you are going to be in a competition, you have to fight a dragon, swim and bring Voldemort back and not to mention dual with him. An NOW I have to be kidnapped by Voldemort it turn out he is you uncle. Oh and after that you will try to kill each other but that will fail and you will end up in some dream with him. And find out the only thing your worst enemy fears is you and Dumbledore. Oh and if the was not enough get expelled, from the only place you've called home, get sent back to you muggle relatives and the find out you have some powers that no one had ever thought YOU!!!!"

"I have had enough. I want to know everything you know that I do not!! PLEASE tell me can get the information in other ways but it is never on time."

Harry had just realized he had said all of that and that he was standing. He turned a dark read color in his face he tried not to look at the surprise look of their faces.

"I sorry I should not have said all of that" Harry added in a whisper.

"It okay Harry, your right, we should have told you. We just weren't sure how you would take it. I'm sorry" Said Sirius.

At that precise instant there was a nock at the door and in came, Hermione, Ron, and MacGonagall.

"Harry you back" said Hermione with arms wide open waiting for a hug. But Harry took some quick steps back. Hermione had obviously got that he did not what to be hugged. 

"I am glad your back." Ron said keeping his distance so Harry would not walk even further away.

After a few minutes of awkward silence there was another nock at the door. Hagrid, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked in the door.

Harry looked down at his watch five minutes till 9. He did not know if he could do it in front of so many people. He knew he had to at least try.

No noise was heard until Dumbledore spoke. "It time. Are you ready Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry wanted to reply you don't get ready for this but found he could not speak.

He walked into the center of the room. Were the rest of the people made a circle around him. There was no way out of it anymore. He started to concentrate. He knew he could do it.

Then hi saw it. He was in Voldemort's hide out. There was Death Eaters all around Voldemort. He could hear what they were saying. "You failed me!! "Sir, Dumbledore and some others were there.""That is not an excuse you failed me!!

"What we need to do is destroy Potter before he gets to powerful!!" At thins Harry knew he should let Voldemort know he was there so Snape could watch. He quickly thought of a distraction. He had it!! 

**At Voldemort's hide out**

Snape looked at his watch it was two minutes past nine and nothing had happened.But then it happened. Voldemort's eyes glass over, he started to scream and the he spoke.

"He's here, I know he is here. He is just trying to drive me crazy!! Everyone leave me!!"

With that Snape left.

**Dumbledore's office **

They saw Harry stand in full concentration. Hi eyes were closed and his face should deep concentration. They could feel power coming from him. 

After what was only 10 or 15 minutes that seemed much longer Harry's eyes opened.He looked week and tiered. He was finding it hard to keep his balance. Sirius noticed this and helped him to his chair.

"Nothing happened or did it?" Ron said.

Harry could not help but grin at this. Even if Ron could not tell something had happed. Harry had been exploring though Voldemort's mind. "You see once Snape get here." Was Harry's reply to Ron's comment.

Snape could not believe what had just happened. HE really did not know exactly what happened but something had made Voldemort scream. He ran up to Hogwarts and once inside hi ran to Dumbledore's office. With out bothering to knock he went in.

"What in Gods and did you do!!" Said Snape looking at Harry.

"Would you please tell us what _you_ saw Snape" Said Sirius with an impatient voice.

"What I saw!! Potter did something that made Voldemort scream and then yelled at us to get out. It was very strange Voldemort's eyes glassed over, It was like he was seeing something none of the rest of us could see!!"

"He was" Harry interrupted.


	10. New uses for new powers

Something has gone wrong

Something has gone wrong

Snape could not believe what had just happened. HE really did not know exactly what happened but something had made Voldemort scream. He ran up to Hogwarts and once inside he ran to Dumbledore's office. With out bothering to knock he went in.

"What in Gods name did you do!!"? Said Snape looking at Harry.

"Would you please tell us what _you_ saw Snape" Said Sirius with an impatient voice.

"What I saw!! Potter did something that made Voldemort scream and then yelled at us to get out. It was very strange Voldemort's eyes glassed over, it was like he was seeing something none of the rest of us could see!!"

"He was" Harry interrupted.

Everyone in the room immediately turned to face Harry. Shock was written all over their faces. Harry did not wish to explain in full detail his newfound powers in front of so many people. He would keep it as simple as possible and only name that specific power.Before he spoke he gave and apologetic glance at Dumbledore and then to Sirius.

"He was seeing something. He was seeing what I wished him to see.He saw all his Death Eaters raise their wands at his and curse him." Said Harry in a very serious voice and his eyes never leaving the floor.

"WHAT!! But how??" Said Sirius looking at Dumbledore in complete shock. Dumbledore however did not answer Harry did.

"He can contact me in my dreams and I can contact him when he is awake. I can usually stay in his mind a few minutes before I have to send a vision and a few minutes after is has been sent. He will see anything I wish him to see. After I am done I linger so I can here his plans. That is how I knew of the attack." Harry's voice was calm almost trying to say he was sorry.

"I do not understand. How can he do that?" MacGonagall said looking at Dumbledore. 

"I know nothing more than you. I am afraid. Teachers (he said glancing at MacGonagall, Hagrid, Snape and with a wink at Remus) I would like you to go back to your houses or offices I will see you in the morning. MacGonagall would you please take Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger back to their house please." 

Ron andlooked like they were about to complain but the look they were receiving from Dumbledore made them walk behind the. Their heads hung low.

"Sirius and you too Remus, please stay we have some things to discuses with young Mr. Potter."

Harry did not like the sound of that. Even if he knew they would never hurt him, he was more afraid that they would get hurt because of him.The look in Voldemort's eyes when he said,"You will see them die" was still fresh in his mind.

Dumbledore sat back down in his desk. He looked so weak and tiered. Remus sat in the chair next to Harry. Sirius remained standing next to Dumbledore. It made Harry wonder if he was in trouble. Had he done something wrong? Well yes but how was I spouse to tell them I had no owl. The excuse served right but he knew that even with an owl he would no have told them.

After a few minutes Dumbledore spoke.

"Harry, how has life been with the Durselys?" The question was simple but the answer was far more difficult. Harry though of telling them but he quickly regretted it. He did not need them to feel sorry for him. Give him special attention. Especially now that he needed to separate himself from them and everyone else he cared for. His stomach turn just at the though but it was necessary. He could not let them die. Harry suddenly realized that he had taken to much time to answer.

"It was like it always is" Said Harry simply. His head looking down trying to hide the lie. Great Harry thought just what I need one more thing to hide from them!

"You are a bad liar Harry" said Remus simply, caching Harry by surprise. It was not like them to pressure him into saying anything even less his life out of Hogwarts.

Harry could not think of a response everything had changed so fast he was totally lost and confused. All that was clear in his mind was he would not let Voldemort near them even if that meant putting himself between them.Harry simply did not respond. He did not even look up and pretended not to here what Remus had said. 

"Harry is there something we should know? Anything at all?" Said Dumbledore trying to get Harry to look up at him. If Harry had he would have seen the sincerity and concern in Dumbledore's eyes as well as in the others.

"If I should receive any more information on Voldemort that will be of some help I _will_tell you. I promise." Said Harry still not looking up. He knew that was not what Dumbledore had meant by the question.

"Harry you and I know that is not what I was referring to.A while back when we picked you up from your uncles I asked you if your uncle had ever hurt you before and you said no. I find that hard to believe now. Was it true?" Said Dumbledore who looked like was on the verge of tears.

What should I tell them? What difference does it really make? Harry thought before answering."What does it matter to you if he has hit before? It makes no difference" Harry said while thinking of ways to get out of the situation.

Sirius looked sad and almost mad at himself. Lupin was looking at Dumbledore waiting for his answer. Finally Harry came up with away to get out of this particular conversation. He could try to make them see something, just like he did with Voldemort. I might be harder with three but it was worth a chance. He knew he was going to get in trouble but right now he did not care it might even help him distance himself from them. 

He would make them see a shadow of Harry sitting there in the chair while he walked out silently. He quickly covered his face with his hands pretending to cry while really concentrating.After a minute or so he looked up and saw that the tree really were seeing something that was not there. Keeping his concentration he ran out of the office. He ran out of the Great Hall and out the main entrance.

He did not have his invisibility cloak with him so he knew he must go somewhere were it might be a while until they found him. He could not keep it up much longer; it was definitely much harder with three people. He ran out to the lake and sat under the shady tree. He was finally out of site and tired. He stopped the vision and rested. He knew it would be a short while before he was found and plan to spend that time thinking.

**Dumbledore's Office**

** **

The three men thought they were seeing Harry crying.They figured they would just give him sometime before speaking again. They waited for quite a while. Then out of nowhere Harry just vanished. Sirius jumped and immediately looked at Dumbledore.

"Friends I think we have been tricked" Said Dumbledore trying not to smile.

"He did it to us? Why? Where is he now? Said Sirius very quickly

"Well, I think we should go find him" Said Remus with a big grin.

"Yes I quite agree. Some rules on his new powers should be placed. He can't just keep leaving when he is uncomfortable. And he should probably get the hospital wing" Said Dumbledore standing up from his desk.

The three men thought it better they look for Harry and not include the teachers. It would be hard to explain the situation about the Durselys to them. They divided up. Remus and Dumbledore would look inside the castle and Sirius out in his dog form. 

Sirius and the others had been looking for an hour and no luck yet. Sirius walked on four though the forest and finally before giving up he decided to look by the lake. There he found Harry sleeping under a tree. Sirius pointed his wand to the castle and whispered some words. Minutes latter Dumbledore and Remus showed up. Sirius had not moved Harry from the way he found him.

"He looks so innocent doesn't he. And way too skinny?" Said Sirius in almost a father like voice.

"Come lets get him to the hospital wing" Said Remus quietly.

Dumbledore raised his wand and lifted Harry in the air careful not to wake him and transported him to the hospital. Once inside he laid him on one of the beds and called for Madam Pomfrey. When they came back with her Harry was all ready stirring. The needed him to be asleep to examine him so Dumbledore lifted his wand and mumbled something no one could here. Harry immediately fell into a deep sleep. 

"What should I be looking for Head Master?" Asked Madam Pomfrey after being asked to examine him. 

"Anything out of the ordinary." Answered Dumbledore simply.

Madam Pomfrey shoed Sirius (in his dog form), Remus and Dumbledore to leave her for a few minutes and that she would call them when she finished. 

She walked back to were Harry was laying. God was he skinny he thought. Way to skinny. She carefully took of his shirt to examine his chest. The site that met her eyes was horrifying. A large bruise was there; he had gotten it from his uncle. She examined his chest and found that there was nothing broken just a few bruised ribs. She magically flipped and raise Harry over so she could rap the bandage all the way around his torso. What she saw was enough to make her drop Harry back one the bed. Harry's back was full of scars; they almost looked red and sore. The scars were of two different types. One was like slashes running horizontally down his back. The other was little marks, like dots all over his back.

She left the hospital to find Dumbledore because she did not know if he wanted to see the scars before she magically removed them. That was if she could he seemed to have a thing with scars that would not disappear. She ran up to his office and knocked before entering. 

She heard a voice from the inside say, "Come in". She walked in and found Dumbledore and Remus and the pesky dog that seemed to always follow. 

"Professor, I think there is something you better have a look at in the Hospital Wing" Said Madam Pomfrey. 

Both men rose from their feet and followed the nurse out and headed to the hospital wing.Before she let them in she gave them a small warning on what they were about to see.

They walked in slowly and when strait to Harry's bed. Remus gasped loudly, a growl was heard from the dog and Dumbledore after recovering from the shock looked at Madam Pomfrey. She just shrugged and said.

"I really have no idea how they got there." 

"Maybe his uncle" supplied Remus

"I find it hard to believe his uncle was capable of making marks like these." Said Dumbledore.

"Well the maybe Voldemort when Harry was kidnapped, but that would mean Madam Pomfrey would have seen the earlier." Said Remus.

"No I wouldn't.I only checked if he was alive I did not have time to examine his completely." Responded Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore just looked thoughtfully at Harry. 

"But if that was the case, Harry went to his uncle with the unhealed wounds. He knew they were there and must have had tried to heal them himself." Said Remus sadly

"That is what I am afraid of. Who he got them from we know. Voldemort or one of his death eaters. I am more curios on finding out what caused marks like that and why he did not tell us sooner" Dumbledore said the last bet in a lower voice. "I would like" He continued "for you Madam Pomfrey to heal any other lacerations caused by his uncle but leave these scars."

Madam Pomfrey headed to Harry and flipped him back over with her wand. She then proceeded removing the bruised on Harry's face and the bump on the back of Harry's face. She then backed away and left the room knowing Dumbledore had some things to discuses with Mr. Potter.

Sirius turned back to his human form and Dumbledore using his wand woke Harry up. Harry slowly opened his eyes and got up leaning against the pillow almost in a sitting position. His eyes scanned the room looking for the possible ways out when they came to the figure of three well-known men. He immediately bowed his head.

"Harry do you know how long it took me to find you?!" Asked Sirius

"Harry you can't go around using you powers when you come by a situation you can't handle" Said Dumbledore eyeing him carefully.

"I'm sorry. I just could not take it anymore. Sorry" said Harry never looking up. He did not wish to look into Dumbledore's eyes. He knew that one look at the worry in his eyes would have him spilling everything out to him.

Sirius being Sirius wasted no time to get to the point. His voice was full of concern and pity when he asked the question every one wanted answered then. 

"How did you get those marks on your back, Harry"

Harry was shocked by the question he immediately looked up and the down again. God what was he suppose to tell them. That Voldemort's torture room is never quite a pleasant experience. He knew he could not lie here. He could not come up with anything to make up for the scars. So he simply answered with the truth.

"I got them………

Sorry I know it is shorter that the rest.

** **

** **


	11. New book

"How did you get those marks on your back, Harry" 

"How did you get those marks on your back, Harry"

Harry was shocked by the question he immediately looked up and then down again. God what was he suppose to tell them. That Voldemort's torture room is never quite a pleasant experience. He knew he could not lie here. He could not come up with anything to make up for the scars. So he simply answered with the truth.

"I got them………I got them……..mmmmm……I got them from….well you see they're….." Harry said still not sure how to explain something even he did not understand.

Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius jus waited patiently for Harry to explain himself. Remus took a seat on one of the corners of the bed and Sirius on the other. Dumbledore used magic to get himself a chair and sat.

By this time Harry had found a way to explain what had happened. He made sure he only explained what they had asked and nothing more. There was no need and no point (or so he thought) in explaining the rest of the story.

"Well, Voldemort used my blood to bring himself back to life, so we are connected or alike" Harry would have continued if Sirius had not interrupted making it clear that there was nothing alike between them. 

"But all of this we did know before, we want to know about the scars on your back" said Remus.

"I was getting to that," said Harry glancing at Sirius with a smirk. "Well like I said now that we are connected it makes it easer for me to kill him and him to kill me. I don't know why but Voldemort considers me a threat. So what could be more logical than to make me weaker and therefore easier to eliminate." 

They were al surprised at Harry's calmness as he spoke. He had shown no fear or even a hint that he cared about what he was talking about. He might as well be explaining the life cycle of the turtle. His voice showed no emotions. They guessed his eyes were but since his head was facing down they could not see.

"So that is what he did. I am guessing some magic runs in the blood for he did seem eager to have as much as he could." For the first time since he started talking Harry glanced up at Dumbledore to see if his assumption was correct after receiving a small nod he continued to speak. 

"I don't see why my blood was of any importance. He sure seemed to be going the wrong way when removing it. Little holes in my back could only producelittle amounts of blood. It would have been more efficient if he had cut my wrist or something."

It was clear to Dumbledore that Harry had a lot of doubts of what had happened. But how to explain how to make him see that his blood was wanted for different potions to make Voldemort stronger and him weaker. But it also was a cruel of torture and a painful one at that. 

Sirius was looking at Harry but not really seeing him, his own thoughts consumed his mind. Remus on the other hand was trying to find a hint of emotion in this boy who once had almost freely showed them. Yet there was none and if there was he was doing a good job at hiding them.

"Harry your right that was the worst way to remove your blood. In a way it was more torture than necessity. You see your blood would be extremely useful to make potions that would make Voldemort more powerful. But only a small amount of blood would be needed. The rest I am afraid served no purpose than to hurt you."

Harry nodded understandingly. He was surprised how well he had handled that. He was sure not to shed a tear.

"Well I think it is time for Madam Pomfrey to remove the unwanted scars and you young fellow should get some rest. Tomorrow you and some other Hogwarts students will be on your way to buy school supplies. I do believe school starts in three days. " Dumbledore eyes twinkled and Harry's mouth grew into a smile. 

For now at least things were going to be all right. Hopefully.

That night Harry stayed in the hospital wing. He slept little but pretended to sleep peacefully the whole night. This was because a pesky black dog lay at his side on the floor.

The next morning Harry went down to eat breakfast. As he walked into the great hall it became quiet. He acted as if he did not notice and forced himself forward toward the table were everyone was sitting. With a small grin he sat between Hermione and Ron who had moved to give him room. The chatter broke out again after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Fred and Gorge made sure Harry knew in full detail what had happened when he was gone. They added extras to make their story much more interesting. What started out with a story of attacking Death Eaters and getting private classes with Dumbledore ended up as a thrilling fight for survival. Witch involved killing Dragons, facing Voldemort and barely escaping. Harry had to admit that this story although not quite accurate was more interesting that the one the adults told.

Breakfast ended and it was time to head out. They would use Floo powder to get to Leaky Cauldron and then go to Diagon Alley. Harry was of course not thrilled by the means of getting there but he did not mention it. Then again he had hardly mention anything at all. 

"Okay Remus you go first, take Padfoot with you." Said Dumbledore

"Fred, Gorge, Ron you next." He said handing everyone the jar with powder.

"Molly you fallow, then you Hermione and Ginny. Harry you go after her I will meat you there. I need some new socks myself," He said with a grin.

Harry could clearly remember the time when Dumbledore said that what he saw while looking at the mirror. 

They arrived at Diagon Alley the got into groups and would meet in Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Fred and Gorge in one team. Ron, Hermione, Harry in an other. Remus and Padfoot would for another. Ginny and Molly the last. Dumbledore would go on his own. Harry suspected that he would keep his eye out on all the teams. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione decided they needed to go to Gringotts first. Hermione needed to change some muggle money and Ron would stay with her while Harry went to his vault. 

"So what do we do now?" asked Ron.

"I say we get our books, then I could use a new set of robes" Replied Hermione 

"Sounds good to me as long as we can stop at the Quidditch shop on the way. Harry?"Replied Ron looking at Harry with a grin. "Harry are you listening?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah sure sounds good"Ron glanced at Hermione worriedly. 

The rest of the time went by rather quickly. Before they knew it, it was time to meet up with everyone for lunch. So they made there way to Leaky Cauldron. 

Once inside the sat down by Molly, Ginny and the Twins who had already arrived. Gorge was pulling pranks at the waiter while Fred kept watch. They stopped once The Trio got there. Soon after Remus, Padfoot and Dumbledore arrived. 

"So are you guys excited to start school, just two more days" Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in the eyes. 

"Are you kidding?" Asked Fred looking appalled.

"More Potions to deal with and I have not done my homework," said Ron slapping his forehead.

"I have and I can't wait there is just so much to learn!!" said Hermione positively beaming. The adult smiled while the kids groaned.

"I for one wish we had another week I have not finished my history assignment. I had no time," said Ginny.

"History? I have Potions to finish!!"Said Gorge.

Dumbledore smiled and looked down at Harry the only one who had not spoken. He had smiled at everyone's comment but not said a word.

"And you Harry?" He asked trying to not put to much pressure on the boy.

Harry looked at him and then around the whole table. _Why does he have to ask me? He always does._

"I have not done any of my home work." Said Harry playing with his hands. But his voice was anything but worried. I was far too calm.

Dumbledore seemed to be considering something but thought better off it. He instead spoke to all this children.

"I will speak to all your teachers, there is no need to worry." He said worry with extra strength and glanced at Harry. The only one that was not worried. "I am sure they will understand. After all you had no time. I even believe you might get extra credit from DADA. Won't the Remus?" He said with a grim.

In one swift movement all the students turned toward Remus moths open wide. Even Harry but his was quick then return to normal.

"You're kidding?" said Fred

"This is going to be great!!!" Ron 

"I am sure to learn this year!!" Hermione

"I say we better start leaving don't you think it is getting late." Said Dumbledore standing up.

The left and arrived at Hogwarts a little after dark.Harry glanced at Dumbledore he just nodded and Harry walked up to the Gryffindor common room. He was glad he no longer had to sleep in the Hospital wing. Since the amount of Gryffindor's was small all the boys (Harry, Ron, Fred and Gorge) slept in the fifth year dorm and Ginny and Hermione slept in the fifth year girls dorm.

They spent the night talking about what they were going to do tomorrow since it was the last day of vacation. Fred and Gorge came up with some pretty nasty and fun things to do to Snape but Hermione pointed out that he had been through too much to prank him just yet.Fred and Gorge agreed they could always wait a moth.

"I think you should all spend the day working on the homework you haven't finished." Said Hermione

"Are you out of you mind!! It is the last day of vacation!! We can do it at night! Tomorrow we should play Quidditch or go to the kitchen something fun," Ron almost yelled.

"I like that Quidditch idea!" pointed out Fred pretending to fly on a make-believe broom.

"Me too!" said Gorge

"Can I play too?"Asked Ginny hopefully.

"Sure. Are you in Harry?" Said Fred

"Yeah sure. How about you Hermione? Please." 

"Oh alright!!" 

They all went to bed a little while after. Harry climbed in his four-poster bed and closed his curtains. He lit his wand and pulled out a black leather book he had bought in Diagon Alley with out anyone noticing. "How to defend yourself from your enemies."

They book was separated into chapters. The first chapter began with:

_The best way to protect yourself from your enemy is to know your enemy. To understand the way his mind works and to know what he is capable of. You need to study his every moves and learn the magic he knows in order to predict his next move…._

'Oh great that helps me so much.' Harry thought bitterly. 'How am I spouse to know the way Voldemort's mind works!!!I mean hi is unpredictable and the is no way I am learning dark magic!!' 

'Okay I take it I could study how he was when he was in power last. I could also learn curses and spells to protect. Maybe I can learn to understand how he thinks I mean he probably only wants power.'

Harry continued to read on how to analyze you enemy and how to learn to follow clues in his behavior to predict what may come next. 

'None of this will help if I don't see him everyday to see changes in his behavior. But hey it could come in use latter.'

Long after mind night Harry fell asleep. He woke up the next day to find he was not the last up. Ron was still in bed. Well not exactly he was half on the floor and half on the bed. Harry smiled and changed into his robes. 

The common room was empty so Harry walked down to the Great Hall.There was only one table in the center where a few people were sitting.Hermione and Ginny where talking with MacGonagall about the upcoming year. Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore were talking in on corner. The twins were huddled together most likely planning some prank. 

Harry took a seat next to MacGonagall and Fred right in front of Dumbledore who immediately stopped talking when he saw Harry. 

"Good morning Harry," he said simply waiting for a reply.

"Good morning Headmaster" said Harry shortly. But Dumbledore persisted.

"So do you have anything planed for the day?" 

"Last I heard a Quidditch game" Harry replied.

"Well once that is done please make sure you come up to my office."

"Yes Headmaster." Replied Harry bitterly.

Dumbledore shot worried glances at Remus and Sirius.

Harry served himself a bit of bacon and eggs. But did not finished them. Harry turned and told Fred he would be in the library to come and get him when it was time to play. 

Harry headed to the library he had decided last night that he would learn more about his new powers.So he took out a few books. 

"Natural Animagi"

"Wand less magic"

And many more.


	12. A sad ending

I am Nancy's freind. Nancy is nagh. She will not be able to continue to write any more you see Nancy died one month ago of diabetes. I just wanted to thank all of you who write stories here, because I know she really enjoyed them. She would read them from a laptop in the hospital. I never read them myself but I know who her fevorites were so I want to thank them. Sorry if I don't spell your nicknames correctly.  
  
Jona, kerzely, mortalus, peladis, dumbledores true love, reven claw, cassy  
  
there are many others that for the life of me I can't remember the name.  
  
Yours  
  
Laurie 


End file.
